


Shattered Glass

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Old Friends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: It's been so many years since that night at Markiplier Manor that William J. Barnum has let it fade from his mind and memory like a dwindling flame. He's not himself anymore. Just a fragment of what he once was. He's Wilford Warfstache, a shattered TV Show Host with a demon protector. Everything is fine and stable - or as stable as it could be - in Wilford's life. That is until his demon decided to free the two souls trapped in his body and give them their own forms back. Suddenly Damien and Celine were thrust back into Wilford's - or William's - life... and Damien was thrust into his arms.





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Markiplier fanfiction I started, based off of a roleplay I did with a friend. I first started posting it last year so I'm rewriting chapters.

It was years after the tragedy at Markiplier Manor.

Somehow, Damien had woken up, in his own body. He didn’t know how, no one was around to explain it to him. He remembered his past and what had happened, but he tried to move on and forget.

It was early winter. Fall was coming to an end and snow was just on the horizon. Damien was out for a peaceful stroll, a light fall jacket on, his hands in his pockets.

He walked through the park, glancing at the leaves on the ground and the bare trees, but stopped when his eyes landed on someone…  _familiar?_

The sight made him stop as he looked at the man. A slightly taller fellow with dyed pink hair that was black on the sides, and a thick pink mustache that curled at the ends.

The man wore a black fall jacket that was unbuttoned, simply draped over his shoulders, the sleeves hanging loose. He wore a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned and a pair of black slacks, held up by pink suspenders barely visible underneath the jacket.

But his features were familiar.

Damien tried to remember what his name was, anyone could see gears working in his head. Then it clicked.

“William…?” Damien murmured.

The man glanced up upon hearing that name, an odd look on his face as he glanced over at Damien, confused, tilting his head at the former mayor.

“Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in years…” He frowned softly, laugh lines showing faintly around his mouth. “…do I know you, friend?”

Damien furrowed his brows a little in confusion. “You don’t remember me, old friend? It’s me! Damien!” He exclaimed.

The pink haired man frowned heavily in confusion, looking deep in thought, as if trying to recall a faint and distant memory.

“No, I don’t… wait,” He blinked, his eyes widening a slightest bit before his face lit up. “Wait! Yes! Damien! Why, it’s been years! Why, the last time I saw you was… when…”

He frowned, trying to recall.

The recognition made Damien smile a little, but it faltered as he saw William trying to remember where they last saw each other. In fact, the last time they saw each other was back at Markiplier Manor. The tragic series of events that happened there still haunted them.

“When Mark died…” He whispered.

The pink man’s face instantly paled as the memories were forced back, and his smile faltered.

“Oh… y-yes. That was it.”

Damien simply nodded, the memories flooding back into his mind. He tried to shake them away, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to forget what happened years ago.

Wil cleared his throat and winced, shaking his head, his now pink hair falling into his eyes with each sharp jerk of his head. “I don’t dwell on the past. I don’t usually remember much.”

“…so, you don’t remember about… what we did all those years we were friends?” Damien asked, causing Wil to frown and look thoughtful.

“I can recall bits and pieces, if I want to…”

“Well…” Damien dug deep into his mind, trying to find a good memory he and William had shared. “Remember when we were kids and we always ran around and played? Then, one time, you, being a clumsy person…” Damien paused for a bit to resist a snicker. “You tripped over a rock, was it? Or was it your shoelaces, I can’t recall but I know you tripped over something, then it was fall, so when you tripped, your face went deep into a pile of leaves.” Damien chuckled, seeing the fun memory vividly.

Wil closed his eyes in concentration, before slowly, a smile crept across his face.

“Yes, I remember that…” His eyes opened, a slight twinkle in his beautiful dark hues. “I scraped up my face when I fell. Or was that a different time? I remember you making me sit still while you stuck bandages all over my face… I always thought you’d become a doctor. You surprised me.”

Damien chuckled. “Well, my father taught me all about first aid…”

Wil took a hesitant step forward before engulfing Damien in a tight hug. “It’s good to see you, old friend.” He mumbled softly.

The shorter man tensed up a little at the sudden action, but soon relaxed and smiled, hugging back tightly. “It’s good to see you too.”

He pulled back and smiled, patting Damien on the shoulder before his touch left him. “Why haven’t we caught up in all these years?”

Wil froze at his own words as something flashed across his eyes, a fleeting memory, and he looked down at his hands, as if remembering something. Damien saw this and got concerned. “William? Are you alright?”

The man in question jerked and raised a hand a bit, almost as if guarding himself. “Please… d-don’t call me that. That’s not my name. It hasn’t been for a very long time.”

“O-oh… well, I uhm… I apologize…” Damien looked down shamefully.

“No. It’s alright. It just…” He shook his head and smiles slightly, offering his hand for a handshake. “Allow me to reintroduce myself. Wilford Warfstache, at your service, friend.”

Damien smiled politely and shook his hand. “Mayor - well, former mayor - Damien. Nice to meet you, friend.” He shook Wilford’s hand.

Wilford smiled a beautifully charming smile before releasing his hand, tucking his back into his jacket pocket, while Damien returned the smile as he swore he could feel his heart race.

The pink haired man glanced around at the street they were standing on. His jacket moved slightly and Damien could see a gun tucked into the waistband of his pants, the familiar .357 Magnum he’s always had, the one he was brandishing so violently the last night they met.

“I was just on my way to get some coffee… you’re welcome to come with me if you’re not busy?”

Damien saw the gun and images of William waving it around viciously appeared in his mind, but he tried to repress them and smiled warmly at the other. “I’d be happy to join you.”

“Bully!” Wilford chirped the word almost, his accent just as thick as it was in the past, as he linked his arm with Damien’s. “Shall we?”

The former Mayor chuckled, smiling at the other, feeling better than he had in a while as he responded eagerly.

“We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cover edit at the end was done by my friend Penny!


	2. The Coffee Shop

Wilford pranced down the street at an even pace, allowing Damien to keep up with him so he didn’t drag him.

They walked into a quaint little cafe with a few people seated at tables. “What’s your poison, my friend?” Wilford questioned, looking down at Damien.

“…poison…?” He didn’t get it.

Wil chuckled. “What do you drink? Coffee? Tea? Latte?”

“Oh!” Damien chuckled. “Coffee would be nice.”

“Anything specific in it? Wait…” He frowned slightly. “Three cream, right? Is that still how you take it?”

“It is.” Damien smiled brightly, pleased that he remembered how he liked his coffee.

Wilford smiled a little bit. “I’ll get it. Find a table for us.” He smiled again and walked to the counter.

Damien found a table by the window. He looked out of the window, and he looked cute while doing so.

Wilford glanced over at him and smirked softly before turning to the barista. A few moments passed before a panicked hush fell over the cafe.

Damien sensed this and looked around. “What seems to be the problem?”

Wilford was leaning against the counter, his gun in his hand, the barrel pressed against the forehead of the poor barista behind the counter. He looked annoyed and she was shaking in pure terror.

Everyone just stared, something about Wilford keeping them still.

“W-Wilford…?”

“It is always two dollars. Right. Coffee is two dollars. It’s always been two dollars exactly!” Wilford spoke calmly, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

“…s-sir I don’t make the p-prices!”

Damien looked a little terrified. “Wilford…?” He spoke a little bit louder than last time.

The pink haired man blinked and glanced over. “Just one moment, old friend. I’m dealing with something here,” He turned back to the barista. “My dear, I do not much care for such injustice.”

“I-It’s just c-coffee!” She squeaked, shaking.

“Yes, but I have exact change for two coffees.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out four crumpled bills. “Four dollars pays for two coffees.”

Images of William pointing a gun at someone back at the Markiplier Manor appeared in Damien’s head as he nodded a little at what Wil had said.

The barista shook slightly before another one set two coffees on the counter with shaking hands. The female barista gave a little squeak. “They’re o-on the h-h-house, s-sir…”

“Oh, really?” Wilford blinked, before beaming his beautiful smile and straightening up. “Thank you! Have a pleasant day, my dear.” He grabbed his change and the two coffees and walked over to Damien, smiling as if he didn’t even realize what he did.

Damien looked a little scared but slowly smiled back at Wilford. “T-thank you, friend…” He grabbed his coffee and took a sip, immediately calming down.

“No problem!” Wil replied cheerily, sitting down across from him and sipping his drink, the foam from his coffee getting on his mustache, just like it always did when they were younger.

The only difference is he didn’t have his large glasses, which would often fog from the steam.

Damien saw this and giggled.  _He looks so cute… wait, what?_  He thought as he took another sip of his coffee.

Wilford placed down his cup and licked the foam off his lip, looking thoughtful with a slight smile.

Damien looked at him in awe, sipping his coffee every so often.

Glancing over at him, Wilford blinked. “You’re staring at me?”

Damien snapped out of his trance. “H-huh…?”

He grinned a bit, seeming amused, his lip curling adorably at the corner. “You’re staring. At me.”

A light blush dusted Damien’s face. “N-no, I wasn’t…” He stuttered.

He laughs lightly, another old and nostalgic sound. “It’s alright, don’t get embarrassed. I know I’m a stunner~” He did a little bit of a flourish.

It was his little flourish that made the former mayor blush more.

Wilford grinned at him, his gorgeous dark eyes sparkling softly, but there was that ever familiar hint of danger and viciousness in them that was present the last time they met.

Damien smiled back warmly, his eyes sparkling happily, a hint of fear and terror in his chocolate brown eyes from what happened years ago.

Wilford finished the last bit of his drink and set the mug down. “I should be getting home soon. I don’t often come out much anymore. You’re welcome to come visit if you’d like, though.”

Damien nodded. “I’ll make sure to come by if I can.” He smiled.

He nodded and stood up, pulling his coat off the back of the chair and just draping it around his shoulders. “I mean…” He tilted his head. “You’re welcome to come over now for a drink. One less warm and more… alcoholic.” He chuckled.

The former mayor chuckled as well. “I’m always up for a little bit of alcohol.”

Wilford got a cheeky grin on his face. “I seem to remember helping our illustrious mayor do a keg stand at Mark’s last Poker Party…”

Damien laughed. “At least I was able to do it.”

“Not without my help! I was holding you up!” He laughed as well.

Damien remembered that and blushed noticeably, chuckling.

The pink haired madman chuckled softly, a low soft tone from his chest. “Fond memories. Haven’t thought about that in years… anyways,” He glanced at him. “You coming?”

Damien nodded and got up, smiling.


	3. A Haunting Manor

Wilford smiled at Damien as he left the coffee shop, leading him down the street.

The light fall breeze had picked up and the leaves were falling down from the trees and winding through the air.

Some leaves landed on Damien’s head.

He chuckled cutely as he shook them off. Wilford buried his hands in his pockets, cold. They walked down a seemingly familiar street and turned.

Damien heard the familiar creaking of metal as Wilford pushed the large black gates open, though they were rusty and old now. He walked up the winding driveway.

The former mayor looked around. “This place seems… oddly familiar…” He murmured.

Wilford didn’t respond as he glanced up at the looming manor that was mostly hidden by trees and overgrown hedges and plants. Memories echoed in his mind as the gates swung shut.

Snow started to fall, white flakes sticking and contrasting in his pink hair, though he didn’t seem to notice.

 _A manor…?_  the former mayor curiously thought.

The manor looked old and unkempt. Some of the large windows were shattered and broken, pieces of stone in the architecture was cracked or missing parts.

Wilford walked to the door and pushed it open, glancing back at Damien with a smile. “I didn’t think Mark would mind. You know. Since he…. well…”

Damien’s eyes widened a little. “It’s M-Markiplier Manor…?” The tragic memories slowly flooded his mind.

The former Colonel nodded his head slowly. “Yes. I… never left.”

“Oh…” Damien nodded in understanding, but the memories were still playing in his mind.

Wilford tilted his head and walked inside, leaving the door open for Damien to follow if he so chose to.

Damien took a deep breath and followed.

The place was unchanged except for age. The remnants of that night still littered the area. Broken glass. Blood. A slightly stale but not bothersome smell in the air. A layer of dust had settled and his breaths echoed through the large entrance.

The manor was as haunting as it was that night.

Damien looked around and tried his best not to shake as the memories got stronger and played more.

Wilford was on the couch through the large open doors that lead to the sitting room. He had taken his coat and shoes off and sat pouring whiskey into two crystal glasses. Damien felt something crush slightly under his foot.

He looked down and gently lifted his foot up.

William’s glasses lay cracked on the floor, dust covering them as if they had been dropped and never picked up.

Damien’s eyes widened a little in realization as he gently picked the glasses up. A bit of the lenses crumbled when they were moved but they mostly stayed in one piece.

Wilford sighed softly and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and breathing softly. The darkness under his eyes becoming more visible.

Damien sighed and put the glasses in his pocket. He looked at Wilford and saw the darkness under his eyes. “Have you not been getting enough sleep?” Damien walked over and sat down beside him.

His eyes fluttered open and he turned to him and chuckled. “I get a few winks every now and then.”

Damien looked at him in concern. “You should get more sleep. It’s ideal for your health.”

He smirks a bit. “Don’t you worry about me, old friend.”

The black haired man sighed. “I couldn’t help it… I apologize…”

“It’s alright. I just… don’t enjoy sleep much anymore.” Wilford handed him one of the glasses of whiskey.

Damien took the glass and took a sip.

The whiskey smelt like Wilford. It was the same whiskey he had drank for years, his favorite. Damien smiled a little upon recognizing the scent as he took another sip of the whiskey.

After a few moments, Wilford slumped against Damien’s shoulder.

Damien blushed and shyly put his arm around Wilford, slowly pulling him closer. Wilford’s breathing was soft and his eyes were closed. He smelt of whiskey, smoke, and his familiar cologne. His empty glass was held loosely in his hand.

The former mayor smiled at him, grabbing his empty glass and putting it on the table along with his. He gently pulled Wilford close to him and held him.

Wilford’s lips moved softly in silent speech and his eyes moved slightly under his closed eyelids, his lashes fluttering softly. He let out a gentle whimper.

Damien heard him whimper. “What’s wrong…?” He whispered softly, running a hand through Wilford’s soft formerly dark brown locks.

He jolted a bit, his eyes fluttering open. “I-It was an accident, I s-swear…” He mumbled, before slowly becoming aware of his surroundings and his closeness to Damien. “Oh, I’m sorry… must have dozed off…”

“It’s alright…” Damien realized what he was doing and slowly inched away from Wilford.

Wilford grabbed the lapel of Damien’s suit for a moment, almost clinging to him, before he released it and jumped to his feet and stumbled a bit from the sudden movement.

Damien was a little stunned. He looked at Wilford. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” He winced, turning away and closing his eyes tightly. “I’m always fine.” He moved out of the room, grabbing the frame of the door for support and limping slightly, before disappearing from view.

Damien sighed and got up, following Wilford.

He found Wilford in front of the mirror in the entrance way. It was large and ornate. A familiar shatter running through it and corrupting its reflective abilities.

Wilford stared into it, thoughtful. Damien watched him silently.

His expression faltered before he coiled back and slammed his hand into the mirror, shattering more of the glass.

Damien jumped upon seeing this.

He grinned and chuckled softly at the blood that seeped from his hand. “Better.” He dropped his hand to his side and glanced at Damien. “I didn’t realize you’d followed me…”

“I apologize… I- I didn’t mean to intrude…” Damien stuttered a little.

“No,” He smiled a bit. “It’s fine. I’m just… checking. That this is real. I can’t tell anymore. Unless I see myself…” He lifted his injured hand. “…bleed.”

Damien saw this and grabbed a first aid kit, bandaging Wilford’s hand gently.

He blinked and just watched quietly. When he was done he grabbed Damien’s hand and held it in his. “…thank you.”

Damien blushed a little, entwining his fingers with his gently. “You’re welcome…” He smiled sheepishly.

Wilford smiled softly before looking down at their hands and pulling his back, clearing his throat. “…s-sorry. Erm… another drink?” He offered and turned, walking back into the sitting room and grabbing the bottle, his hands shaking softly.

Damien’s smile faltered a little upon Wilford pulling his hand away, but it slowly grew back upon his offer. “Sure.”

The mustached man sat back down on the couch, refilling Damien’s glass and his own, downing his glass quickly and filling it again.

Damien also drank his glass and refilled it.

They continued like this, quiet, not really making conversation at the beginning, Wilford’s eyes glassing over more and more with each drink. The both of them continued drinking.

Time passed slowly, but to the two old friends, once they started chatting about old times, it was a blur.

After an hour or so Wilford was leaning mostly against Damien for support, his feet up on the table, the near empty second bottle resting between them, one wrong move from spilling.

Damien blushed a little at the closeness as he continued to drink.

Wilford wavered slightly and passed out, falling more on top of Damien, his head in his lap, the bottle falling to the floor with a thud, the whiskey staining the carpet..

Damien just allowed him to lay on him, before after a while, he fell asleep too, his glass dropping to the floor with a soft thud on the carpet, his arm around Wilford.

Wilford woke up not long after Damien passed out and groaned softly, running his fingers through his messy pink hair.

He glanced at Damien and smirked, slipping his arms under him and picking him up, carrying him up to the bedroom the mayor always stayed in when he stayed in the manor.

Caringly, he took Damien’s jacket off and tucked him in and left a note on the bedside table with some water and painkillers, before turning to leave.

Before he could leave, Damien grabbed Wilford’s wrist. “Stay… please…” He murmured gently.

Wilford glanced down at him and chuckled softly, laying down beside him, a bit tense. Damien cuddled him, smiling in his sleep.

Wilford remained a bit tense, eventually closing his eyes, letting Damien sleep.

During his sleep, Damien murmured something he thought he shouldn’t have. “…I love you.”

His old friend heard this, and his eyes opened in shock. He pulled away and swallowed thickly before getting off the bed and quietly leaving the room.

Damien, oblivious to his absence, continued to sleep.


	4. Admittance

The night passed slowly before the sun crept through the crack of the curtain in Damien’s bedroom. The light went over Damien’s closed eyes. He felt it and groaned softly, waking up. Damien saw a note beside him and read it with a raised brow.

_If you need me, I’m still in the room I always stayed in. ~Wil_

Damien smiled, but his head hurt which caused him to groan softly again. He saw the pain killers and the glass of water and immediately took them.

The pills started working within twenty minutes and numbed the headache quickly once they did. Damien sighed and got up. He went to the room Wilford was in according to the note he left.

The door of Wilford’s room was left open a crack, so he slowly went inside.

Wilford was passed out on the bed. Sheets tossed loosely across his hips and legs. He was shirtless, one arm draped over his stomach and the other tucked under the pillow. The room was a mess, shattered picture frames and glass on the ground along with old torn photos.

Damien saw Wilford and blushed at how hot he looked. He slowly walked over and pulled the blanket over him, to which he mumbled softly and shifted to his side, remaining asleep. Something familiar peeked out from under his pillow.

Damien saw this and raised a brow. He recognized it as his cane. It was the only thing in this place that was in one piece and free of dust, as if it was handled frequently.

The former mayor slowly and gently picked the cane up. He smiled contentedly at it.

Wilford mumbled and rolled onto his stomach, clearly prone to tossing and turning. His pale skin displayed old and new scars, and a bad, deep wound on his side that had stained the sheets crimson.

Damien’s eyes widened at the sight of the scars. He found himself worried for Wilford. He wished that he could’ve done something that would have stopped him from hurting himself.

After a moment, Wilford groaned softly in his sleep and his hands slid along his sheets and under the pillow, searching.

When he didn’t find what he was searching for, he jolted up in confusion and pulled the pillow away, looking in worry before he saw Damien, holding the cane. Wil jumped in shock, falling back off the bed on the other side.

“I- I’m sorry! A-Are you alright?” Damien looked over the other side of the bed.

He groaned softly, laying on his back. “Yeah… you just startled me…” Wilford was just in a pair of light pink pajama pants that hung off his waist as if they were a little loose. He shifted and used the bedside table to start to help him to stand.

“S-Sorry…” Damien walked over to try and help Wilford up.

He tensed when Damien touched him and looked at him, unsure.

“What’s wrong…? Am I doing something wrong?”

Wilford shook his head. “No, no, I just…” He looked away and frowned softly, walking over to his armchair beside the window and slumping into it, grabbing a smoke.

Damien sighed and looked out of the window.

Wilford glanced outside as well. His room had a nice view of the garden, overrun with weeds and no longer tended to. It was covered in a thin layer of frost. Damien smiled calmly at the sight while Wilford looked up at him from his seated position, just watching him silently.

Damien continued to look outside from the window, a small smile on his face.

The pink haired man smiled softly and blew smoke out the window, observing Damien watching the smoke dance in the air, making his small smile grow a bit more.

When he finished the smoke he flicked the end of it out the window, letting it land in the frost and extinguish. He stood up but, being a bit clumsy still, he tripped over a broken frame and fell into Damien.

Damien’s eyes widen a little as he caught his friend, wrapping him in his arms. “Y-You okay…?”

The clumsy man’s face flushed red and he chuckled nervously. “F-Fine… you know me. Clumsy old Wil.”

Damien chuckled, before Wilford went to pull away from him, nervous. Without thinking, Damien pulled Wilford closer to him, not wanting the other man to move.

His face flushed. “…D-Damien.”

“Hm…?” Damien blushed a little at the closeness, but kept his arms around Wilford as the other man’s hands grabbed the fabric of his shirt.

“You… last night you…” Wilford looked away.

“I-I what…?” Damien suddenly got nervous.  _Did I say what I think I said…?_  He nervously thought to himself.

Wilford was tense, nervous. He stayed quiet, his heart hammering, his breathing shallow and quick as he squeezed his eyes shut, fear rolling off of him in waves.

“H-Hey… what’s wrong?” The former mayor tried to calm Wilford’s breathing down.

“You told me you love me.” Wilford admitted suddenly, and looked up at him, fear and distrust written all over his face.

Damien blushed a deep red.  _Apparently I did…_  He thought.

Wilford pulled back and swallowed. “Like… l-like a brother, like a friend… r-right?”

“…i-it’s honestly… it’s honestly more than that…” Damien whispered, looking down in shame and trying to hide his blush.

The older man pulled away fully, looking nervous. “I…” He looked away.

“I-I’m so sorry… I- I couldn’t help b-but feel th-that way…” Damien started to tear up, knowing that he screwed up big time.

“…I’m not someone you want to love, Damien.” Wilford whispered gently, looking down. “I’m no longer who I used to be. I’m… wrong. A failure. Mistake. I’m… broken. I can promise you that you would not be happy investing time and emotion into me.”

Wilford pulled away and half limped out of the room, leaving Damien there alone, staring down at the floor, shaking gently.

Damien couldn’t help but break down crying. He fucked up, he knew he did. He knew that there was no way he could fix this.

Wilford walked down and outside into the garden and sat, thinking. He closed his eyes tightly, scared. Most of his mind didn’t believe what had happened. He shivered, still in his clothes that he slept in, flakes of snow clinging to his skin.

After moments of crying, Damien wrote a note and left the manor without a word.


	5. Acceptance

Wilford remained outside for a while, not at all caring about the cold even as his body started to tremble with violent shivers.

Eventually he walked back into the house and his eyes landed on the note Damien had left and his heart dropped. He recognized the script as Damien’s and didn’t even read it, he just ran around the manor calling for Damien, terrified.

He was gone again. Wilford didn’t recognize the pain in his head, but his sanity was cracking.

Eventually, he became exhausted and broke down crying when he couldn’t find his friend. He whimpered and walked to the note, picking it up with shaking hands to finally read it through wet eyes.

 _Dear Wilford,_  
I deeply apologize for what I said, even though it’s true. I do love you, ever since you were… William. I just felt like a big coward for me to tell you, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.  
But today, it looks like I did. I take full responsibility of my actions, and I deeply regret what I said… and felt.  
I understand if you don’t return my feelings. I don’t even expect you to. I’ll eventually get over mine, don’t worry. We can stay friends if you want.  
Just know that I love you; romantically, or otherwise.  
Sincerely,  
Mayor Damien

He stared at the note and tears fell onto the page, smudging the letters a bit. He folded it and ran outside into the snow and searched around for Damien, calling out for him in a panic.

Damien heard him, but continued to cry, shivering as it was getting cold in the park where he sat, curled up on himself with his back against a tree.

Wilford quickly wound up at the park and saw him, his bare feet turning a bit blue from the cold. “Damien? Damien!” He ran towards him and tackled him into a hug, crying desperately.

Damien didn’t hug back, he let tears stream down his face more at the embrace.

Wilford just sat with him, hugging him tightly and crying. Snow settled on them. He shivered against Damien’s body but refused to let go. Damien slowly and eventually hugged back, shivering and crying a little.

He just clung to him, terrified and freezing. “I’m so sorry… I’ll do anything you want… please… just come back…”

Damien nodded timidly, still hugging as his cries were reduced to sniffles.

Wilford took a shaky breath in relief and hugged him more, his fingers going numb. “T-Thank you.” His teeth chatter a bit. “I c-can’t lose you a-again…”

“I-I’m s-s-sorry…” Damien whispered, shivering and sniffling.

“It’s a-alright.” He shakily stood, pulling Damien to his feet and wrapping his arms around Damien, his body heat from his bare chest warm against him.

The former mayor’s shivering lessened at Wilford’s body heat. He clung onto Wilford, feeling his warmth.

Wilford tensed a bit but quickly forced himself to relax. “…l-lets go back.”

Damien nodded, not able to talk at the moment, and Wilford took his cue to lead him back to the house and inside, grabbing a thick blanket from the closet and wrapping it around Damien’s shoulders. “There…” He smiled weakly and shivered.

“W-What about y-you…?” Damien shivered a little.

“I’ll be f-fine.” He smiled a bit, snow still in his hair as he led Damien over and sat down with him in front of the fireplace, which was dusty and cold.

Damien shakily sighed, scooting over to Wilford and puts the blanket on the both of them, a small smile on his face.

He tensed and looked at him with wide eyes before forcing a smile. “I can get the fireplace going… if you want?”

Damien nodded. “Th-that should h-help a lot…”

Wilford nodded and crawled to the fireplace and lit it, tending to it until the heat was warm and toasty. He sat back beside Damien in front of the fire, unintentionally putting some distance between him and his friend.

The younger male smiled a little, but noticed the distance between them and sighed, letting it stay like that.

Wil frowned a bit before moving back to spot before and pressing himself up against Damien. His fingers and toes are freezing and the wound in his side looked blue.

Damien gasped softly at the contact and smiled, putting his head on Wilford’s shoulder.

He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Fear radiated off of him but he pulled the blanket back around him and allowed Damien to cuddle up to him.

The smaller man snuggled up to Wilford, not sensing the fear from his companion.

Wilford closed his eyes and his breathing softened, his hand moving down Damien’s arm, his fingers cold, before he took Damien’s hand and entwined his fingers with his.

Damien smiled and held his hand, snuggling up to Wilford more.

“I…” Wilford took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Damien…”

“For what?” Damien asked softly.

“For… everything I’ve done… in the past… for… this…” He gestured to the manor and how everything was broken, reminiscent of that night.

“It’s alright… I know that it wasn’t your fault and you didn’t do it on purpose…” Damien murmured, snuggling up to Wilford more.

“And I’m… sorry for hurting you… just now…”

“…it’s alright… I was the one who hurt me… not you…” Damien sighed. “…it’s what I get for being stupid…”

“I’m just… scared…” Wilford looked away, ashamed.

Damien peered up and gently made Wilford look at him. “Don’t be.” He smiled a little.

Wilford’s eyes flashed with conflicted emotions before he took a deep breath and moved forward quickly, pressing his lips against Damien’s.

The dark haired man gasped. His face flushed and his eyes widened a little, before he smiled and slowly kissed back.

Wilford’s eyes were closed as he kissed him, gentle. His hands gently rested on Damien’s hips. Damien’s eyes fell closed as well. He slowly put his arms around Wilford’s neck, pulling him closer.

The pink man’s body was heated. This was a foreign feeling. He’d been alone for so many years he’d forgotten what human contact was like. He clung to Damien, desperate for it.

Damien pulled him even closer to him, if possible, and deepened the kiss.

Wilford kissed back, deeply and hungrily, before he had to pull away to breathe. He leaned his forehead against Damien’s, his eyes still closed, his breathing heavy.

The mayor’s eyes remained closed as he tried to catch his breath.

Wilford wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to lay down, wrapping the blanket like a cocoon around them, curling up with him in front of the warm fire.

Damien smiled and cuddled him. “I love you.” He whispered, smiling at Wilford adorably.

Fear flickered across Wilford’s face for a brief moment, but, he flashed the other man a sweet smile and cuddled closer, his face flushed. Damien cuddled Wilford closer, a content smile on his face.

Wilford soon relaxed slowly to the point that he fell asleep, curled against Damien, his head falling into the crook of Damien’s neck. His breath was warm against Damien’s skin. His hand fall down onto Damien’s waist.

Damien smiled softly at the closeness, blushing at the placement of Wilford’s hand.

Wilford slept soundly against him, in what may be his first solid sleep in years. His breath tickled Damien’s neck.

This made Damien giggle quietly as he pulled Wilford closer to him, kissing the top of his head gently and falling asleep as well.

_**~*~*~*~*~** _

Wilford slept for hours, much longer than he usually did, before his mind started to dwindle. He twitched in his sleep, his heart rate jumping as his breathing quickened.

Damien sensed this and slowly opened his eyes. He heard Wilford’s shallow and fast breaths and he quickly tried to calm him down, but with no success. Wil was still sound asleep, tears falling from under closed eyelids. He was cowering, panicking, shaking like a leaf.

“Shh… it’s okay…” Damien held Wilford close. “What you’re seeing is not real…” He whispered softly, rubbing his back comfortingly.

He trembled, clinging to him, mumbling softly. “…D-Damien… w-where are you…? Celine?”

“I’m right here, darling…” Damien whispered softly, kissing the top of Wilford’s head again.

“…it’s time to come out n-now… I d-didn’t kill anyone… I d-didn’t…. it was all a j-joke…” He started shaking worse, sobbing.

“Shh, sh… you didn’t… everyone’s alive… I’m alive…” Damien continued to whisper softly to Wilford, before his eyes open slowly, filled with tears that are falling down his cheeks.

“I killed e-everyone…”

“No… you didn’t…” Damien gently wiped Wilford’s tears away.

“I did!” He cries in admittance. “D-Damien…” He swallows nervously. “It was me…”

Damien held Wilford closer. “No… it wasn’t you…”

“It was… it w-was…” He whimpered before falling back asleep, not fully awake to begin with. Damien sighed softly.

“It wasn’t you, darling… trust me.” He whispered.

Wilford remained quiet, once again sound asleep. It was clear he had blamed himself all these years, perhaps that was why he never left the house. Or perhaps he was never able to.

Damien fell asleep again, but made sure to keep Wilford in his arms, holding him close.


	6. All of You

When morning came, Wilford woke up quite early and gently moved out of Damien’s arms and left quietly, letting Damien get a few more hours of sleep.

After a few hours, Damien’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He realized that Wilford wasn’t in his arms and sighed, getting up and looking for him.

He quickly found Wilford outside in the snow, rolling around in it, his black jacket turning white with the soft flakes that clung to the dark fabric.

Damien saw Wilford and giggled at how cute he was at that moment. He grabbed some snow, packed it into a snowball and threw it at Wilford like they often would do back when they were younger.

At the impact of the snow, Wilford jumped in shock and looked around in confusion before seeing Damien and grinning, snow stuck to his mustache. He scooped up some snow and threw it playfully at Damien.

Damien laughed as he scooped up some more snow and threw it at Wilford, and a snowball fight quickly began between the two with no words exchanged.

The pink haired man laughed loudly, running around like a child, hiding behind trees and climbing onto statues and hedges in the garden to get better advantages to attack Damien with the small balls of packed snow.

Damien ran after him, the amount of snow he used to make snowballs steadily increasing. He laughed like a little kid every time he got hit.

Letting out a sound similar to a mix of a laugh and a shriek, Wilford fell off a hedge into the snow, the white substance fluffing up into the air from the impact.

Damien heard it and ran to Wilford. “Are you alright?”

He was covered in snow and brushed it off his face, though his mustache and hair were now white. “Yes! Fine!”

Damien giggled as he brushed the snow from his hair and mustache. “There.”

Wilford’s cheeks, which were already pink, turned red from the touch. “…t-thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” Damien smiled. Wil puts his hands on the ground and pushed himself up to stand, the falling snow covering his hair again. Damien also has snow falling on his head, making his hair turn white along with Wilford’s.

The older man giggled slightly at the sight before blushing more, embarrassed he made the sound and covering his mouth.

Damien blushed a little upon hearing Wilford’s soft giggle.

The pink man cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed, looking away and up at the bright sky, his eyes sparkling and contrasting with the snow. Damien looked at Wilford in awe. His eyes were sparkling as well when he was looking at him.

Wilford’s eyes flickered over to look at Damien. He smiled softly, his heart fluttering a bit.

Damien blushed a little and smiled back softly. His heart was unknowingly mirroring Wilford’s, fluttering like a butterfly in his chest.

The former Colonel didn’t even realize it but he was staring at Damien with a dazed and love struck look on his face. This made Damien blush more but look back at Wilford with the same look, smiling.

Wilford took a hesitant step towards him so he was right in front of him, before gently taking his chin in his hand and lifting it gently to lean in and kiss him. His warm lips were a welcoming feeling in the cold.

Damien smiled, still blushing, and kissed back, and his old friend wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against him, kissing lovingly.

The shorter man smiled into the kiss and put his arms gently around Wilford’s neck, pulling him against him more, Wil moving as close as possible until there was no room in between their two bodies.

Damien deepened the kiss a little bit and Wil kissed back just as deep before pulling back and gasping for air. His face was flushed a deep crimson, his eyes dark with attraction, glittering.

The former mayor’s face was so flushed that Wilford almost feared he’s get a nosebleed, and his eyes were sparkling with love and affection as he smiled softly.

Wilford closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Damien’s, the colour slowly fading from his cheeks as he relaxed. Damien’s eyes fluttered closed as his blush also faded away. He kept his arms around Wilford’s neck.

There was a steady silence that hung in the air, but it was comfortable and warm.

They were both quiet for a while before Wilford’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Damien seriously. “…you really love me?”

Damien smiled softly. “Yes… I do…”

The taller man stepped back and took Damien’s hands in his own. “I… I won’t deny I’ve… always been… attracted to you… since we were kids…”

The words seemed very hard for him to say, his voice wavering as he struggled.

“That’s… the same amount of time that I was attracted to you…” Damien’s eyes widened a bit at Wilford’s admittance, and Wil’s cheeks flushed as he looked down.

Damien blushed as well. He hid his blush by looking down at the fluffy snow on the ground.

“I just… I didn’t think you were interested and I… I didn’t want to be… abnormal… I… I didn’t want to admit it to myself…” Wilford looked down, ashamed.

Damien put his hand under Wilford’s chin and gently lifted his head up. “I’ll always be interested in you.”

The former mayor gave a smile while Wilford searched Damien’s eyes with uncertainty. “I’m… unstable. Unpredictable. I could snap again and…”

“You’re not unstable… and your unpredictability is in a positive manner. Also, you could never snap again. I’ll make sure of it.”

Wilford licked his lips slowly and looked scared and unsure. “Damien I really don’t think you understand… I… was destroyed that night… when you and Celine and Mark… left… I… I’m not the same. Do you understand that?”

“I understand that… but, to me you’re still the same person that I was attracted to ever since we were younger…”

“That person is… he’s still there… sometimes… but, sometimes its the person who killed everyone in this house…”

“I’ll keep the person that I love stay within you.”

“…it’s a package deal. It’s all of me or… none of me…”

“I’ll keep all of you.”

Wilford couldn’t help but smile weakly and look down, but, Damien could see the happiness in his eyes. It suddenly dawned on him that Wilford was afraid of rejection the whole time, afraid that he was being played with, lied to.

Damien smiled back. He was internally squealing with happiness at that moment. Wilford took a deep breath after a few moments.

“Okay. I’m… I’m not saying that I’m in love with you… but, I admit… that… the idea of being… something more with you… makes me feel…” He swallowed and looked down. “It… makes me feel all warm and fuzzy… and… when I think of you ever leaving it makes me want to kill everyone and myself… so…”

“I’ll never leave you, Wilford. I’ll stay by your side. I promise.” Damien smiled softly.

He chuckled weakly. “They all say that. It’s never true. But… I’m willing to try… that’s all I can offer you. I’ll try…”

Damien smiled. “I mean what I said.”

“Alright.” He nodded his head, his fingers winding in between Damien’s.

Damien smiled more and held Wilford’s hand, and Wilford smiled and stepped closer to him again and kissed him sweetly, shivering a bit, the cold starting to sink through his clothes.

Kissing back happily, Damien smiled and shivered a bit as well, causing Wilford to pull away. “Want to cuddle by the fireplace?”

The former mayor smiled brightly. “I’d be happy to.”


	7. Burning Flames

Wilford took Damien’s hand and lead him inside, taking off his and Damien’s coats and hanging them up. He stepped out of his boots and headed over to the fireplace where the blanket was.

He dropped down in front of the fire and started tending it to get it back up again. At the angle that he was leaning, he was giving a nice view of his backside.

Damien chuckled at the lovely view. “Nice tush you got there.”

Wilford got a cocky grin on his face and struck a pose, making sure the pose highlighted all his eye candy areas as he winked at Damien.

The dark haired man couldn’t help but laugh at Wilford posing.

“How dare you laugh at me, good sir?!”

That made Damien laugh more. “I couldn’t resist…!”

He pouted and rolled across the floor like a child and ended up with his head in Damien’s lap, between his legs. “Hm. I like this spot.”

Damien blushed and giggled as he ran a hand through Wilford’s hair.

Wilford blinked and melted as soon as his hair was touched. The expression on his face is pure bliss, he very clearly liked his hair being carded through.

Smiling, Damien happily continued playing with his hair.

The pink haired man closed his eyes and laid there contently, relaxed and at ease, a rare feeling for him, while Damien continued to play with his hair, his smile never once leaving his face.

Wilford opened his eyes and smiled up at Damien blissfully, and Damien looked down at him and gave him the same look.

The older man’s eyes roamed over Damien’s face. “…you’re beautiful, Damien.”

Damien blushed. “Th-Thank you…” His eyes flickered to Wilford’s face, taking in every little detail. “You’re beautiful too, Wilford.”

Wilford’s near black chocolate eyes glittered whenever he looked at Damien. His skin was pale and clear and he had heavy dark shadows under his eyes.

His mustache was neat and matched his hair, with a bit of the natural blackness showing through. His lips were soft yet slightly cracked on one side, as if it has been split once upon a time.

Damien smiled softly. His eyes were sparkling with love while he looked at Wilford.

Wilford stared at him and smiled. “It’s like you haven’t changed one bit…”

Damien smiled back and chuckled, before Wilford put his hands on his own chest and his eyes watered slightly as his lip trembled.

“What’s wrong…?” Damien questioned, looking concerned.

“It’s just… you’re so bloody cute!” Wilford practically squealed and sniffled.

Damien blushed and giggled. “You’re so bloody cute too.”

“Not as cute as you~!” He pulls him down and kisses him adoringly. Damien giggled and kissed back happily.

Wilford shifted his body to try and get a better angle, as he was sprawled out, but yelped as he accidentally stuck his bare foot into the fire.

Damien immediately pulled back. “Are you okay?!”

The older man whimpered and pulled his foot close and tucked it underneath him so Damien didn’t see. “Yeah, f-fine!”

“Alright…” Damien was disbelieving of Wilford’s words, but he smiled none the less.

Wilford smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Damien, before he winced. “Okay… I l-lied.” He admitted slowly as the pain ached.

“What do you mean…?”

“I’m not okay…” He whimpered softly and winced in pain again.

“Where are you in pain, darling?” Damien questioned, glancing at the foot that Wilford was hiding underneath his body.

“…my f-foot. The one I’m s-sitting on.”

Damien gently pulled Wilford’s leg out and lifted his foot up to look at it. “It’s burnt…? Well, the skin is…” He trailed off and got up, grabbing the med kit and starting to work on Wilford’s foot, bandaging it up.

Wilford’s face flushed and he looked embarrassed. “I… accidentally stuck it in the fire… please don’t laugh…”

“I won’t laugh…” He smiled a little and finished bandaging up Wilford’s foot. “There.”

The other man was still blushing a bit. “Thanks…”

“You’re very welcome, darling.” Damien smiled softly.

Wilford shuffled over to him and moved so he was in between Damien’s legs, his back resting against his chest. Damien smiled and held Wilford close to him.

Nuzzling against him, Wilford sighed contently as Damien pulled him closer.

He looked up at the recipient of his affections and, tilting his head back, he kissed Damien’s neck, his mustache tickling him.

Damien gasped softly at the sudden action, which caused Wilford to chuckle, his tone low and husky. He nipped gently at Damien’s soft skin, knowing his old friend was sensitive there, and it was confirmed when Damien let out a soft moan.

Wilford shifted and turned, his hand moving to Damien’s waist and slipping under his shirt, his cool fingers caressing his skin, causing Damien to gasp softly again.

Eyes glittering, Wilford let out a soft growl as he pushed Damien onto his back and pins him against the floor, kissing and biting his neck, his hands gripping his hips under his shirt.

Damien moaned breathlessly, loving the intimate moment.

Wilford moved up to kiss Damien’s lips, half laying on top of him, pressing against him but not putting all his weight on him. It was obvious he was excited by being so close, becoming more confident with Damien quite rapidly, as if something suddenly changed.

Damien kissed back eagerly, loving this new side to Wilford. He put his arms around him, pulling him closer.

The former Colonel’s hands ran down Damien’s chest, quickly and skillfully undoing his shirt and trailing kisses down his neck, chest, and stomach.

The man who was pinned to the floor did the same, his hands making their way to Wilford’s shirt, quickly undoing the buttons and pulling it off.

Wilford’s suspenders fell off of his shoulders when his shirt was pulled off, revealing his decently toned chest and deep scars. He looks down at Damien, eyes glittering.

Damien looked back at Wilford, eyes sparkling with lust.

Wilford pulls him close, dominating the moment, the two of them spending the following hours together in front of the fire, as close as they could possibly be. Damien savored this intimate moment.

He enjoyed every single second as he and Wilford showed their love to each other.

By the time they had finished, night had fallen, the snowfall illuminated by the moon through the curtains, the fire dwindling down.

Damien had fallen asleep in Wilford’s arms, a smile on his face.

Wilford stayed awake, his eyes open slightly, watching Damien with a soft smile, twirling Damien’s black hair in between his fingers. Damien smiled in his sleep and cuddled Wilford.

The older man turned to lay on his back, pulling Damien against his chest to let him use his chest as a pillow. He kept one arm around him and tucked the other under his head.

He stared at the ceiling, a content smile on his face, and hummed gently to himself, while Damien nuzzled Wilford, sleeping soundly.

Wilford closed his eyes, not feeling tired or brave enough to attempt to sleep. His humming turned in to quiet singing, his voice soft and beautiful.

Damien heard him and smiled more in his sleep, as Wilford sang to himself softly, staring up at the dark ceiling and mumbling the words gently under his breath, hoping they were helping his companion to feel at ease.

Eventually, he stopped singing and glanced down at Damien, running his fingers down Damien’s back before resting his head back again and closing his eyes.

He smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep, his fingers falling still on Damien’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by my lovely girlfriend, Seria1218 on Tumblr! If you like her art, go check her out at https://seria1218.tumblr.com!


	8. Intruders

The rest of the night passed quickly until winter sunlight shined through the curtains and bathed over the two sleeping lovers.

Damien remained asleep, nuzzled up to Wilford, who’s chest was rising and falling with steady breaths. He was quiet and still, while Damien’s breathing came out as tiny, adorable little snores.

There was a soft sound of glass falling from one of the broken windows in the house as something entered through it, the sound causing Damien to stir, opening one eye.

He looked around, hearing soft voices in one of the back rooms, followed by footsteps. Wilford remained asleep.

The voices weren’t coming from near them, they were deeper into the house, near the back. Something fell and broke and there was a curse shouted. Wilford started to stir slightly at the sound, his for once peaceful sleep being disturbed.

Damien turned to the direction the sound was coming from, seeing someone move past the entrance way to the room the two were in, quickly, not noticing Damien.

The former mayor furrowed his brows in confusion.

He heard the distant voices of the intruders, talking quietly. “There’s some valuable stuff in here… grab that.”

They were looters. Thieves. Damien slowly got up, silently grabbing his clothes, pulling on his boxers, pants, and quickly pulling on his white button up.

Damien crept from the room and peered around the corner at the vandals. They didn’t notice him. It was a group of five young men. They were all carrying some valuables that had been scattered around the house.

The dark haired man usually prided himself on not judging, but these strangers looked shady and mean. He slowly reached for the telephone on the wall.

One of them glanced over at him before he could grab it and their eyes widened. “Hey!”

The other men turned to Damien. One held a baseball bat, the other three had knives. The one in front, the biggest and most dangerous looking, aimed a gun at Damien.

Damien glared at them. “Give me back the things you took, and the police won’t be involved.”

“Or we just kill you and take what we want.” The big man, the leader, Damien assumed, growled in response. “This place is supposed to be empty.”

“Well it isn’t.” Damien glared. “…and go ahead. Kill me. I’ve been through worse.”

The stranger growled and looked to his accomplices. “I’ll keep him here. Search the rest of the place.”

The other men nodded at his order and all walked off in different directions, one going into the room Damien came out of. The leader remained, both his eyes and his gun locked on Damien, scowling.

“What are you waiting for? Shoot me.” Damien hissed at the man, coldly.

“Not yet. Might need you. Rich places like this always have safes and I don’t know how to get that open. I’m not stupid enough the shoot you before then.”

“I’m not the real owner of this manor. The real owner is dead… and from what I know there’s no safes here, and even if there are, I don’t know the code. The owner wouldn’t give it to me, or my friends.” Damien gave him a blank look.

The leader growled softly again and was about to speak before there was a thump from the other room. He tilted his head.

“What’s going on?!” He calls, and waited for a response. No one answered him. “Hey! What the fuck…”

He huffed in annoyance and grabbed Damien by the back of his collar, keeping the gun on him as he searched the house for his partners.

“Guys? Where the fuck are you-?” He froze at the top of the stairs on the landing, seeing one of the other men dead in the hall. He stared for a moment before turning and narrowing his eyes at Damien. “…there’s someone else here with you?”

It was clear that the large stranger was becoming uneasy, most likely due to seeing one of his friends laying, bleeding out of the hardwood flooring.

“Obviously.” Damien sarcastically remarked.

The big guy growled, dragging Damien back to the stairs, seemingly not caring about his dead friend any longer. “Tell me where they are or I will kill you, I swear to god.”

Damien tilted his head and looked over the man’s shoulder.

“Right behind you.”

The man didn’t have a chance to turn before he was suddenly attacked, Wilford lunging at him and pushing him, the two of them falling over the balcony, the larger of the two screaming as he fell.

Wilford and the intruder landed with a crash on the floor below, and Damien ran down the stares, concerned, before his eyes landed on the two of them. Wilford didn’t seem phased and was snarling, pinning the attacker to the floor and driving his knife into him repeatedly.

Damien’s eyes widen at the scene, while Wilford just growled, his eyes dark.

“Don’t-”

_Stab._

“-you-”

_Stab._

“-touch-”

_Stab._

“-him!”

Wilford spit the words as he slammed the knife down into the man’s neck, blood pouring from the intruder’s wounds and his mouth.

Damien was frozen in place, his eyes wide.

Wilford panted and stood up, covered in blood from this man and the other four, which were evidently dead somewhere in the house.

He clutched his knife, looking deranged, just wearing his dress pants which looked as if they had been hastily thrown on. He was breathing heavily and staring down at the corpse with wild eyes.

Damien started to shake in fear as the reality of what happened began to settle on him, while Wilford’s eyes flickered over to Damien.

He looked unfamiliar and terrifying. He growled softly.

“W-W-Wil… W-Wil… f-f-ford…?” Damien stuttered, trying to force the word out of his mouth between choked breaths. He tried to back up against the wall, but, he couldn’t bring himself to move as he stood, trembling.

Wilford tilted his head and twitched slightly, his fingers curling around his knife as he took a step towards Damien.

Damien continued to shake in fear, frozen in place.


	9. Unstable

Wilford stopped in front of him, shaking a bit. His eyes held anger, but hidden behind them, barely visible, was fear.

“…help me.” He croaked out weakly.

“Wh-wh-what…?” Damien stuttered.

The distraught former Colonel looked down, starting to shake a bit, and held the knife by the blade, offering the handle to Damien. “I… I c-can’t…”

Damien shakily took the knife. “Wh-what…?”

He releases the blade, he’d been clutching it so tightly that his hand was cut open deep. “…please.” He choked, looking at Damien pleading. He needed his help.

The younger man sighed, threw the knife away from them, and hugged Wilford tightly.

Wilford clung to him and broke down, crying silently, his fingers wound tightly into the fabric of Damien’s shirt. He shook violently, terrified.

Damien slowly calmed himself down and proceeded to attempt to calm Wilford down too.

He whimpered, clinging to him, his mind breaking apart. “I’m s-s-sorry…” His voice cracked as he choked on his own tears.

“It’s alright, sweetheart…” Damien held him close.

His breathing was rapid and unsteady. “…u-unstable.” He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut, tears leaking from them.

Damien continued to try to calm Wilford down, holding him close, but, he didn’t seem to be calming down. His mind was going a million miles a minute. If anything he was getting worse.

The dark haired man sighed and tried to think of a way to help Wilford.

Wilford pulled away, winding his fingers through his own hair and pulling at it. “I… I h-have to… I… it was an a-a-accident… just a j-joke…”

Damien couldn’t do anything but watch, still desperately trying to think of what to do.

Wilford’s eyes flickered to the knife that Damien tossed aside and he starts towards it. Damien, seeing this, tried to stop Wilford. “Wil, no!”

He dove for the knife and grabbed it, turning on Damien, his eyes flickering.

Damien’s brows furrowed in confusion, fear rising in his chest.

Wilford grimaced in pain, trying to stay steady. “Get a-away.” He looked at him urgently. “…hide.” He doubled over, holding his head in pain.

“Why…? I’m not leaving you…!”

“Please!” He gasped, gripping the knife. “Before I h-hurt you… g-g-go…”

“I’m not leaving you here, Wilford!” Damien protested, tears welling up in his eyes.

He shuddered and let out a breath, before his body relaxed. He was quiet for a moment before he chuckled, malice lurking in his tone.

Damien looked at Wilford. “W-Wilford…?”

“Not quite…” He purred, pushing himself to stand and grinning at Damien. “Should have run, old friend. Now I have to kill you again.”

“Wh-what…?” Damien slowly started to back away.

He grinned viciously. “You don’t remember me?”

“Wh-who are you…?”

He smirked. “They call me the Colonel.”

Damien’s eyes widened. “William…?!”

The Colonel chuckled. “Again, not quite. We are…” He rubbed his chin in thought. “Two sides of the same coin. Light… and dark.”

Damien looked at him, confused… and scared.

“First there was William. The one you grew up with. Then when his mind started to corrupt, when everyone turned on him… I started to… manifest. I took control the night of Mark’s poker party. You remember that, don’t you, old friend? That was me… most of the time.”

Damien backed up, scared and confused.

He twirled the knife in his hand. “Then. I… went a little… crazy. William broke down once he realized what I had done. We both… broke… and that’s Wilford. It’s a little confusing I know. But I’m the one who makes him… violent…”

Damien continued to back up.

The Colonel grinned and took a step towards him, before flinching and falling, catching himself on the wall. He growled to himself. “Damn it, William, not now…” He snarled warningly and flinched.

“What…?” Damien’s brows furrowed in confusion.

He held a hand to his head and snarled. “Shut up, William! It’s not your turn!” He growled and flinched and tried to stand back up.

Damien was now more confused than ever.

The Colonel flinched and closed his eyes, speaking suddenly in a softer voice. “Damien. Run. Now.”

The younger man immediately got up and ran, Wilford - or whoever that was - didn’t follow, struggling with himself, trying to give Damien enough time to hide.

Damien hid inside a closet for hours. He could hear Wilford… or the Colonel… storming around the house. Smashing things. He was shouting at himself. Shouting at Damien. Breaking anything he could get his hands on.

After a while the house went quiet. Damien took a peek and hurriedly went back to hiding.

It stayed quiet. Whichever one was there was calm now. Or it seemed that way at least. Damien took another peek quietly, creeping towards the stairs.

Wilford - or what appeared to be Wilford - was slumped at the bottom of the stairs. He was clutching Damien’s cane and was completely still, his head hanging.

“W-Wilford…?” He didn’t move or reply to Damien’s words. Damien slowly went up to him. “Wilford?”

He didn’t reply. His knife was at his feet, bloody.

Damien saw the knife and his eyes widened. “Wh-what… what… h-happened…?”

Wilford slowly lifted his head. “Had to… make him go a-away…” He didn’t look at him.

“Wh-who…?”

“The Colonel…” He whispered shakily. There was blood on his stomach, contrasting like blood on snow.

Damien’s eyes widened more. “Y-y-y-y-you…” He stuttered violently over his words, worry filling his chest and mind so suddenly.

“I had to…” He mumbled, his head falling forward again. “…keep you s-safe.”

Damien hugged Wilford, but made sure not to hurt him. Wilford leaned against him, eyes closed, his breathing faint, while Damien held him close, as if he was about to lose him..

Blood stained his stomach, leaking from the wound that becomes visible when he moves.

Damien sighed in concern and grabbed the med kit again, bandaging him up.

Wilford remained still, watching him through half open eyes. “I’m sorry… I tried…”

“It’s alright, darling…”

“I warned you…” He whispered. “Unstable.”

“You’re not that unstable…” Damien whispered back, hugging Wilford again.

“I am…” He breathed softly, tears falling from his eyes. “I tried to kill you… again… I knew I would…” He shook and curled up on himself.

Damien hugged him tightly. “I’m okay…”

Wilford looked at the ground. “If you want to leave… you can… I understand… it’s not safe for you to be around me…”

“I’m not leaving you, Wilford. I’m staying by your side.”

He shakily stood up. “Make sure you’re certain…” He whispered slowly before starting to limp up the stairs, still clutching Damien’s cane.

Damien got up and helped Wilford up the stairs. “I’m always certain.”

Wilford flinched a bit at his touch and looked at him uncertainly. “…why?”

“Because I love you too much to leave.”

The older man turned away. “Then you’re an idiot…” He went in to his room, locking it behind him, leaving Damien on the stairs, staring after him. Damien sighed.

“Guess I am…”


	10. I'm Here

Wilford secluded himself.

He was ashamed and couldn’t help but hate himself. He stayed in his room for over a week, seemingly having no intention of coming out.

It was driving Damien mad. He sighed and knocked on his door once again. “Wilford?”

Wilford didn’t answer. He hadn’t answered any of the other times Damien had knocked on his door, so Damien didn’t know why he still had hope that he might this time.

Damien sighed. “I’ll go if you want…”

Wilford mumbled something softly from his room.

“Hm? What was that?”

The door unlocked but didn’t open. It was an invitation. Damien could enter if he wanted.

Damien went in slowly. “Wilford…?”

Wilford was sitting in his chair near the window. He looked worse than before, quite simply a hot mess. His hair was dirty and messy, he was unshaven and scratched up rather badly.

The older man lit a smoke with shaking hands, not looking up at Damien.

“Wilford…” The former mayor looked at him with concern.

He glanced up at him, the smoke lighting. “Damien.” He spoke hoarsely and nodded his head. Damien sighed, not knowing what to say.

Wilford looked at him blankly. “You’re still here.”

“Like I said, I’m not leaving.”

The pink haired man looked down, sadness and regret flickering in his eyes. “You’ll be safer without me…”

“I don’t care about the risks, Wilford. I’m not leaving.”

He looked up at him, his eyes filled with sadness, doubt, fear… he was uncertain. It was clear in his expression; he thought he was being set up to fall.

Damien saw the look. “I, former Mayor Damien, am not leaving you, Wilford, here alone. I do not care if I will die, as long as I keep the ability to see you.”

Wilford shook a bit as tears rolled down his cheeks, but he just kept staring at Damien, not making a sound, silent. Damien slowly walked over to Wilford and wiped his tears away.

He looked at him, still afraid. He didn’t want to be hurt and he didn’t want to hurt someone else. He was scared.

“Don’t be scared… I’m here…” Damien whispered softly to Wilford, who shook slightly before standing up in front of him, hesitantly stepping closer to him. Damien hugged him. “I’m right here…”

Wilford took a shaky breath and hugged him back, pressing his face into Damien’s shoulder, clinging to him desperately. Damien hugged him tightly in response. He whispered the words ‘I’m here’ again and again.

The other man slowly calmed down, relaxing in Damien’s arms, crying his fears out. Damien held Wilford close to him, still whispering those two words to him.

Finally, after what felt like ages to both men, he relaxed, releasing the tension in his body, his cries going quiet.

Damien sighed and continued to hug him.

“…I love you.”

“I love you too…” Damien smiled softly, his heart fluttering at hearing Wilford say those words to him.

Wilford blushed. The words sounded so foreign to him and when he said them it was like a bitter taste… but, it still felt right.

He was afraid of love, but, he couldn’t help it when it came to Damien.

Damien continued to hold Wilford in his arms, keeping him close.

“…do you promise?”

“I promise.”


	11. Adjusting

The moonlight streamed through the curtains of Damien’s room where he laid alone.

Wilford was still paranoid and fidgety, but, Damien could see that he was making progress. Wilford’s dramatic changes in mood made it difficult to tell, but after admitting he loved Damien the previous night, hope was sparked.

Damien looked out of his window, a small smile on his face.

Wilford was curled up in his room, sleeping soundly for once, his blankets kicked to the floor from tossing and turning before finally falling asleep.

The former mayor continued to look out from his window, smiling a little, lost in thought.

Wilford stirred, opening his eyes slowly. He looked out the window and pushed himself out of bed. As it was night, he stared up at the stars, Damien unknowingly doing the same.

Walking over to his window, Wilford pushed it open, leaning out it and lighting a smoke, taking a drag. From his window, Damien could see the smoke.

Damien sighed softly.  _He’s smoking again, isn’t he?_

Wilford glanced out the window and leaned out a bit further, looking at the ground. He smiled a bit and rested his head against the frame, looking over the garden and the snow.

When he was finished with his smoke, Wilford tossed it and climbed out the window.

Damien saw Wilford do this, and raised a brow in confusion.

The cotton candy murderer glanced over and down at the ground, as if weighing his options, before he walked along the thin ledge towards Damien’s window.

He almost slipped and fell, causing Damien to jump in fear, but managed to stay upright, moving along cautiously. When he finally managed to make it to Damien’s window, he stopped and knocked gently on the glass, giving him a goofy smile.

Damien giggled and opened the window, allowing the pink man to fall in, throwing his arms around Damien’s neck. “Hello!”

“Hello to you too!” Damien laughed as he hugged him.

Wilford seemed to be in a cheerful mood. His voice was softer and kinder, laced with affection as he smiled his childish smile at Damien.

“You’re such a dork.” Damien giggled at Wilford.

He tilted his head. “I suppose you don’t remember… that was how I always used to sneak into your room when we were kids.”

“I know. I remember. But, you’re still a dork.” Damien giggled again.

“Well, I wanted to make you smile.” He smiled a bit, to which Damien grinned back happily. Wil blushed a bit at the happiness in Damien’s beautiful eyes.

“He… erm,” He cleared his throat. “I,” he corrected himself. “…was wondering if you wanted to do something today?”

“Well, if you’re not busy…”

“What would I be busy with that could be more important than my old friend?”

“I… don’t know.” Damien chuckled.

Wilford smiled a bit and raised his hands, placing them on Damien’s cheeks and leaning in towards him with the intention of kissing him.

It was strange. One moment he was terrified and the next he was affectionate. But, Damien didn’t care if it was odd. He closed the gap between them and kissed Wilford.

The older man kissed him deeply, lovingly, his hands moving down to wrap around Damien’s waist as he pulled him against him, to which Damien put his arms around Wilford’s neck.

After a few minutes, Wilford pulled away and took a breath, smiling down at Damien. “Do you want to go out or… stay here… in bed?”

“Stay in bed.” Damien smiled back.

Wilford grinned and suddenly Damien was swept off his feet. Literally. Damien squeaked and giggled as Wilford grinned and set Damien down on the bed, holding himself over him and kissing him deeply.

Damien smiled and kissed back passionately, putting his arms around Wilford as his hands slid up Damien’s chest under his shirt, his touch slightly cold. He pressed himself against Damien, seeking contact.

The dark haired man gasped softly and pulled Wilford closer to him, loving the closeness between the two of them. Wilford kissed him deeply, pulling away and gently biting his lip with his teeth as he did so, throwing Damien a cheeky grin when he gasped.

The younger of the two giggled slightly at Wilford’s grin, causing him to chuckle, his tone low and husky. He kissed Damien again, his tongue pushing to explore his lovers’ mouth.

The two spent the rest of the night together, under the sheets, enjoying every moment with each other, wishing that it would last forever.

Eventually the stars faded and the sun began to rise. Damien had fallen asleep in Wilford’s arms, cuddling close to him, a content smile on his face as he nuzzled against Wilford’s bare chest, earning a soft smile.

“I love you…” Wilford murmured, before he too, fell asleep.


	12. The Graveyard

Wilford slept for a few hours before he woke up again. He gently brushed his lips against Damien’s, feeling his lover return the kiss on instinct.

He smiled softly and brushed Damien’s hair out of his eyes, before he grabbed a robe and quietly went to leave the room.

Damien looked at Wilford. “Leaving so soon…?”

“Sorry, dear.” He turned back and smiled lovingly.

Damien blushed a little at the pet name and smiled. “It’s alright.”

“I was going to make something to eat. Would you like to come down or do you want me to bring it up to you?”

“I’ll come down, love.” Damien smiled.

Wilford nodded and ran down the stairs, the familiar red robe draped loosely around him. Damien grabbed another robe and put it around him and walked down the stairs after.

By the time Damien got downstairs, the older man had already busied himself in the kitchen and it was starting to smell delicious. He seemed to be focusing intently, frying bacon and sausages and making pancakes and eggs.

Damien went up to him and hugged Wilford from behind, smiling, the touch causing the other man to tense a bit before relaxing and smiling softly.

“Smells good.”

“Me or the food? Because I don’t believe I smell particularly great at the moment.”

“Hm… both.” Damien chuckled.

“I need a shower. I’m sure I’ll smell better after.” Wilford smirked, and Damien laughed softly, continuing to hug him. “How do you like your eggs… and crispy or non crispy bacon?”

“I like my eggs sunny side up… and crispy bacon.” The mayor smiled brightly.

He nodded and cooked it as Damien enjoyed, finishing up and handing Damien a plate with fluffy pancakes, sausages, crispy bacon, and two sunny side eggs on toast.

Damien smiled and almost drooled over how good and appetizing they looked, while Wilford barely noticed as he set the butter and syrup on the table and sat across from Damien with his own plate.

His stomach growled a bit , having not ate in over a week since he had been locked in his room. Damien took a bite of his food. “This tastes amazing, love.”

“Thank you.” Wilford smiled, grateful for the compliment as he took a bite of one of his pancakes, sighing contently.

“You’re welcome.” Damien spoke happily and ate more of his food.

“Oh. You want something to drink?” Wilford got up and walked over to the fridge.

“A glass of water would suffice, love.” Damien smiled and took another bite of his food.

He nodded and got them both a drink and set them on the table before sitting back down. He seemed to be trying very hard to make sure everything is perfect. Damien smiled.

“Thank you, my love.” He took a sip of his drink. Wilford nodded and glanced down at his food. He pushed it around his plate gently.

Damien continued to eat happily, sipping his drink at times, while Wilford ate slowly, mostly watching Damien with intrigued, slightly distant eyes.

Once Damien finished eating, he put his plate in the sink and went over to Wilford to kiss his cheek. “Thank you for the delicious food, love. It was perfect.”

He smiled brightly when Wilford nodded and melted when Damien kissed his cheek. More than half of his food is still on his plate.

Damien smiled and went back upstairs, not noticing. Wilford’s shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed, picking at his food.

Sitting on the bed, Damien smiled softly, while Wilford remained downstairs, quiet, trying to finish his food.

Damien looked out of the window again.

After a while, Wilford put his plate away in the fridge, having not eaten much. He got up and stepped outside onto the back stone area.

Damien could see him from his window, and smiled at him, thought Wilford didn’t see, deep in his own thoughts. His hand was wrapped around Damien’s cane, which Damien had noticed he grabbed when he was scared or nervous.

He stepped forward into the snow and looked around, seeming to be focusing in his own head. Damien raised a brow at this and tried to decide if he should follow him or not.

Wilford walked to the railing of the stone patio and leaned against it, running a shaky hand through his hair before holding his head in his hands and taking a deep breath. Damien could see the fog from his breath in the cold air.

After a moment, he straightened up, a flash of distress on his face before he walked into the gardens and disappeared from view.

Damien sighed. “Fuck it…” He went outside and followed Wilford.

He found Wilford, still barefoot and in just his robe - well technically one of Mark’s robes - standing in the snow in front of Mark’s grave, in the manor’s private graveyard.

The grave was mostly covered in snow, and sat beside four other graves. The District Attorney. Abe, the detective. Celine. Damien. Wilford clutched the cane and stared at the graves, his breathing shallow.

Damien’s eyes widened. He didn’t know about this place in the mansion.  _Was it always here?_

Wilford didn’t notice Damien was there with him. He just stood and stared, tears rolling down his cheeks silently. “I’m sorry, my friends…”

Damien sighed deeply. He looked at the graves, staring at his. Damien’s grave was the most well tended. All the graves were well kept, unlike other things in the house. All of them except Mark’s grave, which looked scratched.

He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the grave with his name on it, noticing that it had a single white rose in front of it. Like the ones William would always bring him whenever he visited from the military. Celine got the red ones.

The dark haired man smiled, remembering those distant times.

Wilford shook slightly, his eyes shut, still crying, hugging himself in an attempt at comfort, and Damien, noticing this, quickly stepped forward and wrapped Wilford in his arms.

He jumped and shrieked in fear since he hadn’t seen Damien follow him, but the younger man just held him close, letting him relax and wrap his arms around him, the cane still clutched in his shaking hand.

“Shh… it’s alright… I’m here…” Damien whispered softly to Wilford.

Wilford trembled, clinging to him. “I… I still c-can b-barely believe it… I… I’ve sat at your grave nearly e-every day for y-years…”

“I’m here now… I’m back…” Damien held Wilford close to him.

“I… I missed you… s-so much…” He buried his face in Damien’s shoulder, tears still falling.

“I missed you too… very much…” Damien continued to hug him.

Wilford pulled away and looked up at him curiously. “Is… if you’re back… is Celine?” His eyes look hopeful.

“Yes. Celine is back too… along with me… somehow.”

His eyes flickered and his voice shifted. “…a-and Mark? Abe? The DA?”

“I don’t know if they’re back…” Damien murmured.

He looked around and looked up the sky, his expression broken. “I don’t… understand… am I a murderer? Did I… even k-kill anyone?”

“You didn’t kill anyone… and you’re not a murderer.” Damien reassured him.

He looked at him, confused and scared. “But, I remember… shooting Abe. I… I shot the DA and she fell… and… you and Celine were… was it a joke?” He looked at Damien, hurt, betrayed. “You were playing a joke?”

“No…” Damien answered. “Why would we?”

He looked down and looked at his hands, his vision flickered and he saw the blood on them.

“Wilford…?”

His face paled and he looked up. “I saw the DA… get up… and leave. For a second… she looked like you…”

“What?” Damien was now confused.

“I… didn’t know if she was alive… so… I made her a grave too… he told me she wasn’t.”

“…oh.”

The temperature suddenly dropped and clouds darkened in the sky. Wilford shivered violently for a moment at the sudden drop.

Damien looked up at the sky and held Wilford close, his body warm against Wilford’s.

“Let’s… go back inside. He gets mad when he finds me out here.”

 _Who’s he?_ Damien thought curiously as he nodded.

Wilford took Damien’s arm, his hand shaking a bit as he lead him inside.


	13. The Protector

Damien closed the [goddamn] door once they got inside.

Turning to face him, Wilford hugged Damien tightly, shaking. Damien hugged back, before furrowing his brow in confusion when he saw a shadow dance in the hallway.

Wilford pulled away as the lights flickered and the room dimmed, the temperature becoming even more cold and causing Damien to look around as well.

“What…?” He muttered in confusion, before Wilford looked over Damien’s shoulder, his mouth turning up into a grin.

“Dark!”

“What?”

Wilford smiled at Damien and stepped past him, moving to something behind him, and Damien only got more confused.

There was another person in the room, standing in the door. The opposite direction from the shadow Damien saw, but, it was clearly the same man. Wilford practically jumped at the person and threw his arms around him.

Damien raised a brow. “What is going on…?” He questioned, and Wilford turned to him.

“This is Dark! He’s the one that walked away in the District Attorney’s body. He took your soul and Celine’s soul. He’s the one that gave you a body again.” Wilford explained knowingly.

The man standing with him was Damien. It was like looking in a mirror. Though this man’s suit was more casual and he glowed with a flickering red and blue aura. His eyes were darker and his skin was more grey in colour.

“…why does he look a lot like me…?”

The look alike tilted his head. “I am you. I take your form usually. But, I can change it at will.” His voice was Damien’s, but distorted. Damien could hear echoes behind it. Celine’s voice. The DA’s voice.

Damien’s eyes widened. “Celine…?”

“Wilford calls me Darkiplier. But, yes, part of me is Celine.”

“Oh…” Damien nodded in understanding.

Darkiplier stepped closer to Damien. “You don’t remember, do you?”

“Remember what?”

“When you were trapped. In me. With Celine. I suppose your memories became foggy when I gave you new bodies.”

Damien was quiet for a moment, thinking hard, before suddenly, the memories flooded back, prompted by his words. “…I remember now.”

Dark’s voice lowered to the point where only Damien could hear him. “I kept my promise. I kept him safe.”

More memories flooded back to Damien. He was seeing from within Darkiplier’s mind, through his eyes. He saw William slowly turning into Wilford, descending into madness, staying trapped in the house.

He saw Dark checking on him quite often. Keeping a promise to keep him safe. Damien’s eyes widened. He nodded, not being able to say anything at the moment.

Darkiplier nodded in return, quiet, and looked at Wilford, who was staring out the window, a lost yet adorably innocent look in his eyes. “He’s yours’ now. You’ll take care of him?” He turns back to Damien.

Damien nodded. “I will. Like I did my whole life.”

“If anyone happens, I’ll be here. You just have to ask.”

Wilford got up and skipped over to Dark, looking up at him. “Did you bring it?” He asked excitedly, and Dark sighed softly, nodding, handing him a small bottle of bubbles. Wilford’s eyes lit up and he grabbed it, running around the house blowing bubbles.

“Thank you for taking care of him…” Damien expressed his gratitude to Darkiplier before turning around and giggling at Wilford.

Dark nodded in acknowledgement, his form glitching and flickering like a ghost. He watched Wilford and recoiled slightly when a bubble floated over and popped in his hair.

Damien giggled more when Wilford ran over to Damien and threw his arms around his neck, spilling a bit of the bubble liquid as he kissed Damien deeply. Darkiplier didn’t even look remotely surprised by their interaction.

Giggling softly, Damien happily kissed back, not caring if the bubble liquid was spilled all over his clothes.

Wilford smiled and pulled away, kissing Damien on his nose before running off, continuing to play with the bubbles. Dark watched him, his head tilted, a glint in his eyes. His eyes flashed to Celine’s, then back to Damien’s.

Darkiplier hummed softly and looked at Damien. “I must warn you, you may not remember. Wilford either remembers nothing that happened in the past, or he knows more than anyone. You can never tell, he hides it well. It can potentially be dangerous though…”

“As I’ve seen…” Damien murmured and nodded his head, causing Dark to tilt his head.

“The Colonel?”

“He made an appearance a few days ago…” Damien nodded, to which Dark sighed.

“I’ve been… trying to keep him happy to prevent that from happening. He often gets so depressed afterwards that he tries to…” He frowned and looked at Wilford, who seemed happy and as playful as ever. No one would look at him and think sadness.

Damien frowned a little before he looked at Wilford, and smiled softly at how adorable the pink haired man was.

“Just… if he gets too sad. Try reminding him of the good memories he has with you. Or showing him you love him. That should work,” Dark spoke calmly, sighing a bit. “He’s in good hands. I have to go.”

Damien nodded. “It was nice meeting you, Dark.”

“It was nice meeting you too, Damien. Again.” He smirked a bit, and Damien chuckled.

Darkiplier nodded and shadows swirled around him, and in an instant, he vanished. Damien was left with the scent of his own cologne mixed with Celine’s perfume.


	14. Dreams

Damien smiled a little and went back to watching Wilford.

Wilford was seated on the ground in the main entrance, blowing bubbles at the ceiling. He smiled sweetly, entertained, seeming almost childlike in that instant.

His admiration for bubbles had been present since they were kids, but he had grown out of it in his teenage years. Perhaps it was back? Damien walked up to him and started to childishly pop the bubbles.

Wilford’s eyes widened a bit before he let out a giggle and smiled lovingly at Damien, blowing more bubbles in his direction.

After a while, Damien noticed the bubbles stopped being blown, and he looked over at Wilford, raising a brow, only to find Wilford staring up at him, his head tilted, a love struck, dazed look in his eyes.

The bubble container sat on the floor in between his legs, the attention now gone from it. Wilford smiled softly, clearly overwhelmed with love, and it was written all over his face.

Damien giggled and smiled back softly, sitting down beside him.

Wilford reached out for Damien’s hand, and his lover smiled as he took it, entwining his fingers with Wilford’s.

The pink haired man tugged Damien’s hand, pulling Damien suddenly into his arms, pressing his lips desperately to his. He trembled a bit. Possibly all these years alone had made him touch starved.

Damien squeaked a little and giggled, kissing back, while Wilford clung to him, his skin flushed and warm against Damien’s.

His love and affection was radiating off of him in waves meant just for his love. Damien smiled into the kiss and pulled Wilford closer.

“…bedroom.” Wilford purred warmly.

Damien smirked, picked Wilford up, and carried him to the bedroom. They flopped down on the bed with Wilford on top of Damien, kissing deeply and passionately.

Wilford seemed a little stunned at being carried but quickly recovered, controlling the situation, his hands running along Damien’s arms until they reached his wrists, which he used to pin Damien to the bed.

His lips ran down Damien’s jaw and neck in tender yet hungry kisses. Damien softly moaned at the action. He craved more of those kisses.

The older of the two undid the younger’s shirt, kissing his chest further down every time a button came undone.

“…m-more.” Damien whispered, and Wilford obliged, his kisses pressing more into Damien’s pale skin, his facial hair and the loose pink strands hanging from his head brushed against Damien’s skin, soft like feathers.

Damien couldn’t help but giggle a little at Wilford’s facial hair tickling his skin.

Wilford’s lips moved back up to Damien’s neck and jaw, while his hand moved down and undid Damien’s pants, his cool fingers brushing his skin.

The former mayor gasped a little as Wilford’s hand slipped under the waistband. “What do you want me to do?” He asked in a breathless, low tone.

“…m-make love to me. Please…” Damien whispered, against Wilford’s lips when the other man pressed them to his in a soft kiss.

Wilford nodded his head and did so, the two of them in bed until the middle of the night, limbs entangled, sheets and pillows fallen to the floor.

Finally they laid, pale and exposed, moonlight shining through the window. Wilford held Damien close to him with one arm, the other running his fingers down Damien’s bare thigh, his touch soft and cool.

Damien smiled and held Wilford close to him.

He was silent for a while, his eyes closed, his hand running up Damien’s thigh and side, slow and gentle, in a caress. There was no sound for a while, just their heartbeats humming alongside their soft breathing.

The younger man’s eyes fluttered closed, and he found himself relaxing. He nuzzled against Wilford’s chest lovingly.

Wilford’s lips brushed against Damien’s forehead before he spoke in a soft voice. “…do you remember the first time we kissed?”

Damien smiled. “I do…” He responded softly.

His eyes open a bit, showing a look of nostalgia. “The one when we were seventeen?” It’s a long lost memory. Foggy.

The dark haired man’s brows furrowed a little, before he slowly remembered. “…yeah. That.”

He smiled softly while Wilford looked thoughtful. “I didn’t remember for years. We had been so… drunk…”

“I didn’t remember either.” Damien chuckled softly.

“I was so scared… I didn’t know why it happened. It was a foggy memory the next morning, but, I could still… taste you…”

“The same happened to me…”

He runs his thumb lovingly over Damien’s lip. “I… I remember that I hated myself, I was ashamed…” His eyes saddened slightly.

Damien looked up at Wilford. “Hey… don’t be…”

The older man let out a shaky breath. “I’m sorry. I just… it was… hard… but, as much as I tried to deny it… I knew I had loved it…”

“It’s alright… it’s normal…” Damien smiled at Wilford softly.

Nodding his head slowly, Wilford sighed. “I remember we didn’t speak for a while after that… after waking up after Mark’s party with the fuzzy memories of what had happened… I thought I was going to lose you.”

“You’ll never lose me, Wilford…” Damien reached up and caressed Wilford’s cheek lovingly.

He closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. “I think we both eventually forgot… or… decided we weren’t going to let it ruin out friendship… I forgot about it a while after that but… for the longest time, I… I…”

“You… love me…?” Damien completed for him.

He chuckled softly. “I do. I love you more than anything. But that wasn’t what I was going to say.” He smiled softly, leaning his forehead against Damien’s.

Damien smiled back. “I love you too.”

He smiled and closed his eyes, not bothering to finish his earlier sentence and pulling Damien against his chest and sighing, starting to drift off to sleep.

Damien nuzzled against Wilford’s chest lovingly and fell asleep.

Wilford hummed a bit in thought, running his fingers through the sleeping Damien’s hair. “…do you dream about me too?” He wondered aloud, quiet and soft, mostly to himself.

Damien heard him. “I do.” He whispered, which caused Wilford to smile softly at his words as he too fell asleep.

Wilford remained quiet, sleeping peacefully all night. No unpleasant dreams plaguing his mind, no memories come back to haunt him as usual.

He was protected, and he knew it.


	15. White and Red Roses

It was already mid afternoon by the time the sun peeked enough through the clouds to shine through the curtains and onto the sleeping lovers.

Damien continued to sleep, not bothered by the sunlight in his eyes.

Wilford stirred, noticing the intrusion and peeking his eyes open. He looked curiously out the window and at his surroundings, and once he recognized Damien’s room, he looked down at the man sleeping against his chest.

Damien was snoring softly, cuddled up to Wilford. There was a hint of a smile on his face.

The older of the two smiled down at his lover before he gasped softly, remembering what he had been planning for days.

He slowly moved away from Damien, doing his best not to wake him as he wanted to surprise him. Damien stirred a little but went back to sleep, cuddling a pillow.

Wilford grinned before he grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room, almost falling down the stairs in excitement as he tried to pull his pants on while descending.

The excitable pink man ran out of the house, barely managing to get his clothes on before he was out the door. In his confusion he had grabbed Damien’s shirt, but, it didn’t much matter to him as they were roughly the same size, Damien being slightly smaller.

It was pure luck that Wilford even managed to remember his own wallet.

Wilford returned an hour later, bringing items silently into Damien’s room, not waking him. Finally, after he had brought everything into the house, he climbed onto the bed beside Damien and smiled eagerly, waiting for him to wake up.

After a few moments, Damien’s eyes fluttered open, seeing Wilford and causing him to smile. “Hey…”

Wilford was sitting beside him on his knees. His face was slightly obscured by something large and white and red that he was holding in his arms.

Once Damien’s eyes fully focused he saw Wilford’s beaming smile, and an abnormally large bouquet of white and red roses that he could barely hold. “Hello, love!”

Damien smiled and giggled at the large bouquet. “That is ginormous.”

“Yes. I could barely bring all of them up here without waking you up…” Wilford looked around the room. Damien did the same and slowly became aware that the room was filled with roses, causing a smile to creep onto his face.

Wilford watched him with a soft smile, his cheeks tinted a bit pink. Damien looked at Wilford and smiled back. “What’re you up to?”

He laughed softly in response. “It’s your birthday, dearest.”

“You didn’t have to do all of this just because it’s my birthday.” Damien giggled, and Wilford lowered his head and looked at the flowers.

“Well…” He blushed a bit, starting to get embarrassed. “I wanted to make sure it was… memorable for you. Besides, I… didn’t do it just because it’s your birthday… I did it because I… you mean the world to me… and I…”

He began to get a bit flustered, stumbling over his words, his grip tightening on the bouquet as his face flushed more.

Damien blushed and smiled brightly, tears of joy filling his eyes, and, upon noticing it, Wilford’s face fell. “Oh no… I’ve made you cry…”

“Th-These are just h-happy tears…” Damien smiled, wiping the tears away and causing Wilford’s face to light up.

“…you mean you like it?” He asked softly, nervous.

“Like it? I love it!” Damien smiled brightly.

Wilford beamed, his eyes twinkling, and he shifted the bouquet to the side so he could lean forward and kiss Damien, a deep and passionate kiss.

Damien smiled and kissed back. Wilford smelled strongly of roses. The scent was all over his - well, Damien’s - shirt, and his face. He cheeks were slightly damp as he cried, happy he could do something kind and sweet for Damien.

The dark haired man smiled and wiped his lover’s tears away. “Aw, love, don’t cry… also is that my shirt?”

Wilford wiped his eyes and looked down, his face flushing more. “O-Oh, sorry, I must have grabbed it by mistake when I left…”

He was a bit thicker, more defined and muscular than Damien, so the shirt clung tightly to him, showing off all his curves. Damien stared at him in awe. “…k-keep it. It suits you.”

The pink man chuckled softly. “Thanks…” He gently pressed the large bouquet into Damien’s arms, the soft aroma filling the air.

Damien giggled and held the bouquet. “It’s beautiful…”

“Just like you!” Wilford smiled adorably, his eyes glittering with love and affection.

“You’re beautiful too!” Damien giggled, blushing.

“No where near your beauty, my love. Now, I’d like you to get dressed, I have a whole afternoon and evening planned for us. It will be only the best for my love!”

“Okay!”

“I have to go get dressed as well! I shall meet you downstairs. Dress casual but lay out your Sunday best for later this evening!” He turned and rushed out of the room, leaving Damien surrounded by roses.

“I love him so much…” He murmured and got up, moving to get dressed.

Wilford changed his clothes, placing Damien’s shirt on his bed and clambering into his, since his makeshift outfit wasn’t very stylish.

He was excited, that much was clear as his clumsiness showed more. Damien dressed up excitedly, face planting to the floor while putting his pants on.

“You alright in there?” Wilford called worriedly, hearing the thump.

“Y-Yes! I’m okay, love!” Damien responded, a bit embarrassed as he got up and continued getting dressed, slowing down a bit.

Wilford finished and laid out his formal wear for later, before he ran down stairs, sliding down the banister in excitement and bouncing on his heels as he waited by the door, Damien did the same and left his room, heading downstairs.

He saw Wilford and smiled at him brightly, while Wilford looked up at him and grinned.

The older man was in his pale yellow dress shirt, dark brown slacks, and black dress shoes. His pink suspenders and pink bow tie were decorating his torso. His pink hair was fluffed softly and slightly curly.

If this was his attempt at ‘casual’, Damien couldn’t imagine what Wilford wore as formal attire. Then again, Damien wasn’t that 'casual’, either. He was wearing a white shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes, with his hair combed back.

“You look amazing, love.” Damien smiled.

“Why thank you! You look dashing yourself, my dearest!” He turned to grab his and Damien’s coats, the handle of his .357 Magnum peaking out of the waistband of his slacks.

Damien smiled and took his coat. “Thank you, dearest.” He puts his coat on, and Wilford did the same before he offered Damien his arm. Damien happily linked his arm with his lover’s.

Wilford placed a red rose in the buttonhole of Damien’s coat, while putting a white one in his. In his mind, it was as it they were wearing a piece of each other over their heart, Damien’s colour traditionally being white while his - or William’s - had been red.

Damien smiled brightly, knowing what it meant.

Leading him outside, Wilford closed the door behind them. The freshly fallen snow crunched under their feet as they made their way down the winding path to the gates. It was sunny, a beautiful winter day, the weather comfortable and not too cold.

Damien smiled and walked beside his love. He looked around and admired the beautiful surroundings.

Snowflakes decorated every available surface around them. They left through the gates, the old metal creaking once more with age. Leading him down the sidewalk, they passed many strangers, all whom looked at the two of them oddly.

Mostly however, they were giving the man with the pink hair and mustache the oddest looks. Wilford, however, ignored them, or, perhaps he just didn’t notice. He was, after all, looking at Damien the majority of the time.

Damien stole glances at Wilford. He admired how beautiful his lover was. He took in every little detail and treasured them.

Wilford tilted his head at Damien and smiled whenever he looked at him. His cheeks were pink enough that they matched his hair, though the colour was softer. His breath fogged in the air, and he giggled, looking up at it.

“I’m a dragon…” He mumbled softly, grinning.

Damien giggled, grinning back. “You’re my dragon.”

He blushed, not realizing Damien had heard his comment, and chuckled, embarrassed.

“You’re so cute when you blush, my dragon.”

“Oh! N-No I’m not!” He blushed more, covering his cheeks in an attempt to hide it, only causing Damien to giggle more.

Wilford pouted a bit, before looking up and his eyes begin to sparkle with excitement. “We have arrived at our first destination!”

“Really?” Damien got excited and looked forward.

They were standing at the entrance to a winter carnival, couples and families running around through the snow and going on the rides, eating cotton candy and other sweet treats.

Wilford remembered how much Damien loved carnivals as a child, so the fact that this one was going on during his birthday seemed like fate that he could not ignore.

Damien gasped, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he looked around.

Wilford, arm still linked with Damien, paid for two tickets at the ticket booth and lead him through the gates, humming a Christmas carol as he did so.

Damien looked around excitedly. He was like a happy little kid at this point.

He chuckled upon seeing this. “So what do you want to go to first? Treats? Rides? Shows? It’s up to you today, my darling.”

“Rides!” Damien squealed loudly, before he realized what he did, blushed, and cleared his throat. “Can we go on the rides, please?”

Wilford jumped at the squeal and laughed loudly, a hearty laugh. “Rides it is. Lead the way!”

Damien giggled and they made their way to the rides.

Wilford let Damien pick whichever rides he wanted to go on and accompanied him on them. He had a strong stomach so he knew he could enjoy the whole day of motion.

They spent most of the afternoon going from ride to ride, Damien having the time of his life while Wilford was getting a bit dizzy from the speed at which Damien was going from ride to ride, but he kept a smile on his face and did his best to keep up.

After a while, they had gone on all the rides multiple times before they eventually ended up walking around eating ice cream.

Wilford licked his chocolate ice cream happily, getting a bit of it on his nose. Damien saw this and giggled. He kissed Wilford’s nose to get it off.

The bubblegum killer turned bright red at the interaction and let out a squeaky giggle, causing a few people to look at them.

Damien giggled and licked his ice cream like he didn’t do anything, smiling cheekily.

Wilford just stared at him with wide eyes, his face still flushed as he swallowed nervously. He turned his head to hide his embarrassment and that was when he noticed the people looking at him.

Growing nervous, he pressed his side against Damien, who smiled and continued to walk around the carnival.

Wilford linked his arm with Damien’s and stuck to his side like glue, trying to ignore any looks.

“Are we going to our next destination now?” Damien looked up at Wilford and smiled.

“If you’ve done all you wanted to do here, yes.” He nodded, looking up. The sun was setting.

“Okay!”

Wilford led him out, relaxing now that they were getting away from the people. He hadn’t said anything in fear of ruining Damien’s day. He lead him closer to the outskirts before he turned to him.

“Alright, I want it to be a surprise, so please put this on.” He held out a blindfold to his lover, who looked at it cautiously.

“Okay…?” Damien puts it on, with Wilford’s help.

Wilford made sure it was secure before taking Damien’s arm securely and leading him to their destination.


	16. Gentle

Damien followed Wilford, trying not to trip over anything as he was unable to see.

Wilford made sure Damien didn’t trip or bump into anything, his hand planted firmly on Damien’s lower back to guide him. His touch was warm and loving.

They walked for a while before they stopped and Wilford’s touch moved from Damien’s back.

“Keep that on for just one more moment…” He shuffled around, preparing something. “Okay, there!” He walked back to Damien and reached up to remove the blindfold.

Damien and Wilford were standing up on a cliff above a large, glittering lake. In the distance, the sun was starting to change a brilliant arrangement of colours as the sun began to set.

On the snow there was a thick blanket, with another folded and placed on top, and a bottle of white wine, Damien’s favorite type, with two glasses.

Damien looked around in awe. “H-How did… how did you find this place…? It’s so beautiful…”

“I used to take a lot of walks, back when the manor got to me more than it does now, before I started to forget everything.” He spoke seriously, before smiling at him. “Come, sit!” He dropped down onto the blanket, pulling Damien down into his lap.

Damien smiled as he sat in Wilford’s lap and nuzzled up to him.

Wilford kissed Damien’s neck gently, pulling the blanket around the two of them and opening the bottle of wine quite awkwardly, trying to pour the two glasses with his arms around Damien.

Damien giggled as he tried to help Wilford.

The older man allowed him to take the bottle and fill up the glasses. Once Damien had set the bottle aside, sealed, he handed him one of the glasses and kept the other, sipping it while his other arm wrapped around Damien’s waist.

The sunset was beautiful, oranges and yellows and purples lighting up the sky as stars began to appear way above. Wilford watched, mesmerized, the stars twinkling in his eyes.

Damien watched as well, before he glanced at Wilford and stared at him in awe.

Wilford tilted his head to place it on Damien’s shoulder. His eyes are calm, and happy. For a second, for a flicker, its William.

Damien smiled softly and kissed the top of Wilford’s head lovingly.

He looked up at him, his cheeks turning pink, and smiled. “You should be watching the sunset, not me…”

“You’re too beautiful not to look away from.” Damien smiled, giggling, causing Wilford’s face to turn red as he buried it in Damien’s shoulder, hiding. “Aw, there’s no need to hide, love…”

Wilford simply nuzzled more against him, sipping his wine, still mostly hiding his face.

The sun set fully down below the horizon, the blue and purple fading into black, the stars lighting up the sky completely and making the world seem glittery.

Damien looked at the sky in awe. “It’s so pretty…”

Wilford nodded, staring up at it calmly, still resting his head on Damien’s shoulder. Damien smiled. He wished that this moment could last forever.

Once the sun had fully set, the two of them sat quietly in the dark, pressed against each other. Wilford sipped on his second glass of wine, the bottle nearing half empty.

Damien was also on his second glass, which he sipped happily while looking at the stars.

Wilford glanced at his wrist where his watch was, nodded to himself, and finished his second glass, pouring himself another and refilling Damien’s as well.

“Thank you, love.” He smiled and took another sip.

Wilford nodded his head, kissing Damien’s neck softly, lovingly. Damien gasped a bit, but smiled at Wilford.

“I like the sound of you gasping…” He chuckled lightly, his words had a completely sexual hint and it was unsure whether he meant it like that.

Damien blushed and giggled, causing Wilford to blink a bit and grins, leaning forward to kiss him, his lips warm and tasting of white wine.

Damien smiled and kissed back, savoring the taste.

Wilford wrapped his arms around Damien and pulled him closer. Perhaps it was the wine but Wilford seemed a bit more easily excited.

His face heated up and his breathing deepened as his hands tighten around Damien, kissing him passionately.

Wilford fell back, pulling Damien on top of him and grinned at him, his face a bit flushed and his eyes glassy from the wine. “You know,” He purred seductively. “We’re all alone up here…”

Damien blushed. “S-So…?” He stuttered.

The older man grinned a bit, his eyes glittering enthusiastically. “As a birthday gift… I’ll let you do whatever you’d like to me…”

“I love that gift…” Damien purred, voice low and sexy, the blush fading from his cheeks.

Wilford smirked and kissed him. “I’m all yours…”

Damien eagerly shifted so he was laying more on Wilford, and kissed him. Wilford kissed back, arching up against him, eager for contact. It was clearly a little difficult for him, but he was submitting as much as he was able.

The former mayor pulled Wilford close to him. Then he slowly proceeded to kiss Wilford’s neck and jawline.

Wilford’s breath hitched a bit, he was not used to the roles being reversed and it was quite obvious. Damien smirked and continued his trail of kisses.

Moaning softly, Wilford closed his eyes, his face flushing. He reached up to wind his fingers through Damien’s hair. Damien growled a little, and his hands started to undo Wilford’s shirt. He kissed his way down with every button that came undone.

The pink haired man heard the growl and shivered, tensing a bit and holding back a moan from the kisses.

Damien smirked at Wilford as he fumbled with his pants’ zipper. Wilford’s face was flushed red and he attempted to help him, moving his hands from Damien’s hair and down.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Damien chuckled, and Wilford blushed more, a bit embarrassed, and nodded his head.

“I- I’ve never…” He cleared his throat, nervous.

Damien reached up and caressed Wilford’s cheek lovingly. “Don’t be nervous… I’ll be gentle.”

He nodded, but he couldn’t help but be nervous. He shivered a bit from the cold and pulled the blanket more over them both, his toes curling slightly in anticipation.

Damien resumed his action, trailing kisses lovingly all over Wilford’s skin, and the two spent the next while curled up under the stars.


	17. Old Friend

Face still burning with colour, Wilford rested his head on the blanket beneath the two lovers, a dazed and blissful, happy look on his face. 

He took a deep breath, trying to ground himself and bring himself back to reality.

Damien laid down beside him, catching his breath. He looked up at the starry sky as he tried to calm himself down.

Wilford took another deep breath, his eyes slowly flickering over to Damien.

Damien’s face was flushed. “Did… I hurt you…?” He asked with concern in his voice.

He shook his head slowly, his skin clammy. “…n-no, I’m alright.” His voice was soft, a slight difference in tone to it. It was an old and familiar sound. His eyes were different. This wasn’t Wilford.

Damien furrowed his brows, confused.

William stared at him, his eyes nervous. He wasn’t sure if Damien would recognize the change or not. Submission brought him out.

Damien looked at William. His eyes widened. “William…?!”

His face flushed more and he swallowed nervously. “D-Damien…” He nodded his head.

“It’s… been a long time since we last saw each other…”

“Well…” He smiled a bit. “I see you every day. I just… don’t get to talk…” He chuckled a bit, hesitating. He wanted to curl up to Damien and it was clear, but he was unsure if Damien wanted that.

As if he knew, Damien hugged William tightly. “I missed you, old friend…”

He seemed surprised and curled up to him. “I missed you too… we’re happy we got you back.” He closed his eyes contently, basking in Damien’s body heat.  
Damien smiled brightly as he held William close.

“Oh,” William hummed thoughtfully. “Wilford has dinner reservations for the two of you.” He checked the watch on his arm. “Running late…”

Damien’s face flushed. “He reserved a dinner date?”

William nodded. “Yes, and two more things after that. I hope you’re not tired, you may be out most of the night.” He smiled sweetly.

“I’m not that tired, don’t worry.” Damien chuckled.

He nodded and kissed Damien on the lips. Halfway through the kiss turned from soft and submissive to dominant and lustful. Wilford was back.

Damien smiled and returned the kiss.

Wilford pulled back and smiled a goofy yet loving smile, his eyes glittering. "Come on, love, let’s put out clothes back on. It’s getting cold!“

"Okay!” Damien giggled as he pulled his clothes back on.

Wilford did the same and flung the blanket off, the cold night air brushing against them, the wine glasses spilled into the snow.

Buttoning up his shirt, Damien shivered softly as the cool evening air hit him.

Wilford packed everything up, his breathing was still a bit heavy, fogging the air. He was trying to hide it, but his face still held a bit of a flush. Damien put his coat back on and helped Wilford.

That earned him a smile as Wilford got everything into the bag it came from before linking his arm with Damien’s and leading him back down the path.

Damien smiled and walked happily beside Wilford.

They exited the trees, closer to the manor than when they entered. “We’ve got to run back to change into formal wear. You set yours out right?”

Damien nodded, smiling.

“Bully!” He clapped his hands together, leading Damien back to the house. “Change quick, we’re running a bit late because…” He trailed off and his face flushed. “Well, you know." 

He ran off to his room. Damien chuckled and went to his room. He quickly changed into his formal wear. Wilford did the same, making sure he looked perfect before he exited his bedroom.

Damien made sure that he looked presentable and went out of his room.

Wilford looked at him and grinned. He stood in a finely tailored light pink and black suit that was form fitted to his body. He seemed to be awestruck, enjoying the view of Damien.

The former mayor was wearing one of the suits Wilford hasn’t seen him in. A fine satin blue one with black accents. It was gorgeous. He saw Wilford and stared at him in awe.

The pink man leaned against the wall, fanning himself with his hand. "Ooh, daddy~” He jested playfully, causing Damien to chuckle as Wilford walked over to him before he grabbed Damien by the lapels of his suit and pulled him closer to him, pressing his lips against him.

Damien smiled and kissed back.

Growling softly as he pulled away, Wilford’s eyes flickered down Damien’s body. “I really want to fuck you in that suit~" 

He was being oddly bold, dominant, and it caused Damien to blush a deep red. "U-Uhm… I don’t mean to ruin the mood, but aren’t we going to be late…?”

The older man tilted his head. “Yes… sadly you’re right.” He bit his lip, rolling it slightly, the movement causing Damien to blush more. “Alright, lover, let’s go then." 

He grinned, his eyes sparkling with lust as he placed his hand on Damien’s lower back before handing him his cane to accompany him.

Damien smiled as he took it and put his arm around Wilford, who grinned at him, planting a kiss on his lips before leading him out of the house and down the street to a very classy restaurant.

Walking beside Wilford, Damien smiled, never wanting to leave his side.

Wilford returned the smile affectionately, leading him into the restaurant. They got led to their table where champagne was waiting, Damien’s favorite brand once more, and Wilford pulled out his seat for him.

"Thank you, my love.” Damien smiled as he sat down.

The pink haired man nodded and pushed the chair in before moving around to sit across from him. His eyes sparkled. The waiter was quick to the table, taking their orders before leaving the two to each other, tucked in the corner near a large window, away from prying eyes.

Damien looked at Wilford. He was so breathtaking. Damien was mesmerized, you’d think he was hypnotized. Wilford placed his chin on his hand, elbow on the table, a soft playful yet loving smirk on his face as his eyes bore deeply into Damien’s. 

They were madly in love and anyone could see it. Damien stared at Wilford in awe.

“…God, I love you.” Wilford breathed out, his voice low and husky.

“I love you too…” Damien whispered.

He reached out and grabbed Damien’s hands on top of the table. “I wish I’d admitted it sooner. You’re like… an addiction. I never knew, but, I don’t think I could live without you.”

Damien blushed and smiled. “…and I could never live without you, Wilford.”

He grinned at him, his heart pounding a mile a minute before he looked up, releasing Damien’s hands as the waiter brought them their meals, setting them down in front of them.

The waiter left the two of them again. Wilford smiled at Damien and took a bite of his food, his face a little flushed. Damien’s face was dusted with pink as well as he started his meal.

Wilford kept stealing glances through the whole meal, unable to keep his eyes off Damien.

Once they both finished their meals, the waiter brought them each a slice of Damien’s favorite cake as dessert.

Damien smiled excitedly as he took a bite, and Wilford chuckled slightly. “You’re adorable, Mr. Mayor…” He purred, his tone loving and affectionate.

The former mayor blushed and smiled. “Thank you. You’re adorable too, my love.”

The older man grinned at him as they finished up the dessert and the last sips of champagne. The wine from before had been worked out of their systems by the sex, so the dinner drinks didn’t go straight to their heads.

The dark haired man smiled at his companion brightly, to which he smiled back, his eyes filled with love. “Hope you’re not getting tired. We’ve a show to get to.”

“I’m not that tired yet, don’t worry.” Damien grinned happily.

“Excellent!” Wilford stood up, walking over to Damien and offering him his hand to help him up, which Damien accepted with a smile.

Wilford dipped his head, his soft lips brushing against Damien’s fingers in a gentle kiss.


	18. Nostalgia

Wilford yawned a bit and shivered as they walked out of the restaurant, arms linked. They made their way towards a large and beautiful park.

“Tired?” Damien asked upon hearing Wilford yawn.

“No!” He responded quickly, even though his eyes held exhaustion. “More things to do!”

Damien chuckled. “Alright.”

“So, remember when we were kids and we did that play in school? A Winter’s Tale by Shakespeare? You said it was your favorite play because I made you laugh with my horrible acting?”

The younger man laughed, remembering it vividly. “Yeah.”

“Well. It’s on tonight. I’m sure it won’t be as good as our performance but…” He lead him to the amphitheater in the park, which was lit up by Christmas lights. Couples sat happily and the curtains were drawn on the stage.

The former mayor’s eyes widened with surprise. He smiled at Wilford.

“Sorry if it’s lame.” Wilford mumbled shyly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve planned a date…”

“It’s alright! It’s not lame!” Damien smiled, to which his lover grinned sheepishly and led Damien to sit, wrapping his arm around him.

Damien smiled, putting his arm around Wilford’s waist and nuzzling up to him.

The play started. It was nostalgic. 

Both men could remember the lines and remember the fun they had with Mark and Celine doing the play in school as kids. 

It was a fun and bittersweet memory of the distant past. Damien smiled the whole time. Memories flooded his mind as nostalgia filled him.

The play lasted a good two hours, and Wilford was wrapped around Damien the whole time, smiling contently. Damien smiled at Wilford contentedly.

By the time the play was done and the cast gave their bows, Wilford’s eyes were drooping and he clapped weakly as the curtains fell.

Damien clapped happily. He looked at Wilford and smiled. “You sleepy?” He whispered softly.

He raised his head. “No.” He yawned in an obvious lie.

“You look otherwise.” Damien giggled.

Wil raised a finger to his lips and made a shushing sound. “One more thing to do.”

“Okay…” The dark haired man chuckled softly.

Wilford stood up and offered his arm to Damien, who smiled, got up, and linked his arm with Wilford’s.

The snow was starting to fall, making the dark sky look beautiful. He led Damien away and deeper into the park until they got to a stone gazebo covered in snow. Wilford stepped through the stone arch and turned to Damien. 

It looked like something out of a fairy tale. Damien looked around in awe as a smile grew on his face.

Sitting on one of the ledges was the old record player that used to be in Damien’s office when he was the mayor, obviously placed there by Wilford. 

He walked over to it and set the needle in place, and it began to play softly. He turned back to Damien and held out his hand invitingly, flashing a beautiful and charmingly breathtaking smile.

Damien smiled and took Wilford’s hand, melting at the smile his lover gave him.

Wilford pulled Damien against him, pressed as close to him as possible, and took the lead, moving slowly in tune with the music.

The shorter man followed his lead, smiling as they danced and as his darling pulled him even closer as they danced to song after song. Wilford seemed to never want to let him go, and Damien wanted the same.

Wilford clung to him, enjoying the closeness. He didn’t stop even as his head fell to Damien’s shoulder and his movements became slower and almost sluggish as he fought to stay awake.

Damien smiled at Wilford and kissed the top of his head delicately, causing the cotton candy killer to hum a bit, too tired to really say anything.

“Let’s head back? You seem really tired…” Damien spoke softly.

The former Colonel nodded and chuckled. “Yes. I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright. You need to get some rest, anyway.”

“Did you at least have a good birthday?” He asked in a soft mumble, toying with the red rose on Damien’s jacket.

“I had an amazing birthday.” Damien smiled brightly. “Thank you so much, my love.”

He grinned happily and pulled Damien closer, kissing him deeply. He pulled away suddenly when he got hit by a snowball.

“Look at the faggots!”

Wilford tensed up completely and his eyes widened in horror.

Damien looked at the person. “Sorry?”

The young man who had thrown the snowball was clearly drunk, and accompanied by a bunch of friends. He just laughed at Damien, stumbling a bit and falling into the snow. 

Wil looked down, all his fears and insecurities about his sexuality rising up again, after trying to hard to push them down to give Damien a nice day out.

Damien sighed. He didn’t bother to help the drunk man. He turned off the music. “Let’s head back.” He grabbed Wilford’s hand and made their way back to the manor.

Wilford made sure to grab the record player before they left, the arm on Damien’s shaking slightly.

The walk back was quiet, and once they were back at the manor and inside, he looked at Wilford. “Are you alright?”

The older man closed his eyes and nodded, barely.

“Are you sure?” Damien looked at him worriedly.

“Yes. I don’t give a shit what anyone thinks.” Wilford opened his eyes, frowning lightly. “I love you and I’m proud of that." 

He put the record player down and grabbed Damien, forcefully pulling him close, kissing him deeply and passionately. 

Damien smiled and kissed back, putting his arms around Wilford.

Wilford suddenly pulled away and began dragging Damien up to his bedroom, a determined look on his face. Damien just followed him, a smile on his face.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, he forced Damien against the door, pressing his body against him. "I am going to fuck you in that suit and make you feel good.”

Damien got turned on upon Wilford saying that. “Please…” He whispered.

He growled and leaned against him, undoing the suit jacket and the buttons of his shirt, kissing down his chest, his hand slipping below the waistband of Damien’s pants.

The dark haired man moaned. He was getting more aroused at this point. Wilford growled again, biting and kissing his neck, teasing him with his hand. He was just as aroused, if not more than Damien.

“P-please…” Damien begged softly, letting out a moan.

“Please what~?” Wilford purred in response, undoing Damien’s pants and letting them fall, still pressing him against the door.

“P-please… fuck me…” Damien pleaded to his lover.

He growled softly. “Gladly.” He undid his own pants and lifted Damien so his legs were around his waist, back against the door.

“Thank you… Daddy.” Damien purred the nickname sexily.

Wilford’s eyes widened and his face went red and that was all that it took for him to snap, leading him to fuck Damien roughly but passionately for hours.

Against the door, against the wall, on the bed, for hours on end. He was projecting a lot of love but also working through his anger from earlier, taking it out on Damien by leaving bruises, love bites, and hickies.

Damien was a moaning mess. He savored every moment submitting himself to Wilford. He didn’t care if there was pain and marks. He loved it.

By the time Wilford relaxed, Damien had lost count of how many times they’d gone. Damien didn’t know if he’d be able to move the next day when Wilford finally settled next to him, panting harshly, his hair damp and his face flushed more than ever.

The younger man was a panting mess. He was so breathless, he genuinely thought he’d ran out of oxygen.

“…are you okay?” Wilford purred softly, his hand gripping Damien’s inner thigh, somehow still worked up, though clearly he had worn his body out.

“Y-yeah… just… needed a breath…” Damien managed to get the words out in between pants.

Wilford nodded, his breath hot and heavy against Damien’s skin as he moved his fingertips along Damien’s inner thigh.

Damien smiled at Wilford. “That… was amazing…” He breathed out.

His lover chuckled. “I’m glad…” He trailed his hand up more in gentle caress between Damien’s legs, kissing his chest. His body was quaking in pain and exhaustion but his mind wanted more.

“I hope I made this birthday… memorable…”

“You did…” Damien smiled. “Thank you so much…”

“You’re very welcome, old friend…” His head dropped onto Damien’s chest, exhaustion overtaking him.

Damien smiled and kissed the top of Wilford’s head delicately as he too fell asleep, putting his arms around Wilford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter was made by my roommate. If you like it, you can follow her at https://confluxaphotic.tumblr.com!


	19. Breathless

Wilford awoke the next afternoon, groaning softly. He was stiff - in more ways than one - and sore, his body aching.

He sat up, stretching and relieving some of the pressure in his stiff joints, before he turned to look at Damien’s body, and flushed more.

Damien was still sound asleep, a small smile on his face.

The older man stared at him for a few minutes before he smiled and grabbed a smoke, standing up, shivering a bit as the air brushed his bare body as he walked to the window and lit the cigarette. 

He looked like a hot mess in a good way, a sheen on his body from the sex and his own share of bruises and love marks.

After a few minutes, Damien woke up, his eyes fluttering open. He saw Wilford and quietly whistled at his lover with a cheeky grin.

The former Colonel heard and turned his head and smirked. All Damien can see is his strong legs, adorably sexy ass, and his scarred and lightly muscled back. His hair was curly and messy with bed head.

Damien smirked back at Wilford. He slowly got up, trying to resist how sore he felt as he walked up to Wilford, putting his arms around him. 

“Hey…” His voice sounded rough and husky.

“Well hello, handsome…” Wilford purred, winking at him and taking another drag of his smoke.

Damien chuckled and kissed Wilford’s cheek sweetly.

“I’m already worked up and those sweet lips of yours and your body pressed against mine isn’t helping…” The other jested playfully.

“Whoopsies~” Damien giggled, the lovely sound causing Wilford to groan a bit as his face flushed, making him turn away. Damien giggled more. “Cutie.”

“You’re the cute one… with that beautiful face and that…” His eyes roamed over Damien’s body hungrily, causing Damien to blush and giggle. “My body says no but my mind wants to fuck you into oblivion…”

“You just did last night…” The dark haired man purred. “But, I want more…”

He reached up and gently took Damien’s face in his hands. “God, I love you…” He kissed him deeply. “But, we’re both sore…”

Damien chuckled and cupped Wilford’s face in his hands, kissing back. “I love you too. So much.”

Wilford’s eyes glittered. “How about I please you in a way that won’t hurt our soreness…”

“Go ahead darling~”

The older man flicked his smoke out the window and gently pushed Damien into the chair under the window and kissed his lips, then his jaw, down his neck, chest, stomach, before finally in between his legs.

Damien moaned as Wilford gripped his lover’s hips, pleasing him with his tongue and mouth, his hair falling onto Damien’s stomach.

Panting, Damien’s hands moved to Wilford’s hair, his fingers tangled in his candy pink locks.

Wilford hummed in happiness at his hair being touched, sending pleasurable vibrations through Damien, causing the former mayor to moan more.

Moving his hands up Damien’s sides, Wilford’s nails scraped gently and sent shivers through his lover’s body, causing the younger man to tilt his head back, panting.

The pink haired man eventually moved his hands down to help assist what he was doing with his mouth, determined to bring Damien to release.

The former mayor moaned more. He was getting close.

Wilford gripped Damien’s hips, knowing they’ve always been sensitive. He hummed more. Damien’s moans got louder and he squirmed slightly under his lover’s grip.

The older man’s hands moved underneath Damien. He let out a soft moan himself and slipped his fingers inside Damien.

The black haired man’s moans increased in volume once he felt his fingers inside him. Wilford curled his fingers suddenly against Damien’s sweet spot.

“Th-there…! Ah!” Damien panted as he released.

Wilford didn’t pull away until he swallowed, before lifting his head and grinning at the panting mess that was his lover.

Grinning, the cotton candy killer rested his head against one of Damien’s thighs, the former mayor’s legs still on Wil’s shoulders. He grinned at him, loving the way he looked when he got like this.

Damien looked at Wilford, still panting a little. He grinned back at him.

“Did you like that, Mr. Mayor?”

“I loved it, Mr. Warfstache.” Damien breathed out, to which Wil chuckled and moved Damien’s legs off him, planting another kiss between his thighs before standing up. 

Damien blushed and giggled at the gesture, causing Wilford to smirk as he stretched, still sore himself, and still naked.

After taking a moment to compose himself, Damien stood up. Wilford looked at him for a moment. “You sound beautiful when you moan.”

“Th-thank you…” Damien blushed. His lover stepped towards him, a predatory look in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Damien. 

“I wish to hear it more often…”

“Well, you can…” Damien smirked softly as Wilford pressed kisses to his jaw.

“Sadly, I think you need to rest…” He tilted his head. “Perhaps later. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Damien chuckled. “Okay. I’ll rest up.”

“…and I shall make breakfast!” Wilford exclaimed, skipping happily downstairs. A few moments later he shrieked. “Dark! What the hell?! I’m naked!”

“I can see that.”

“Don’t you know to knock before you enter someone’s house?”

“It’s not technically your house…”

That caused Damien to laugh as Wil grumbled loudly from downstairs before the sound of pans being set down and dishes being moved rang through the air.

“You’re not going to get dressed?”

“No! You signed up for this fine ass when you walked in here, Darky baby. Now bask in my glory.”

“Good lord…”

The eye roll was almost so prominent Damien knew it happened even without seeing it. Damien chuckled at Dark as he put his clothes back on.

Soon the smell of food filled the air and Damien smiled as went downstairs in hopes of finding the source of the wonderful smell.


	20. Relaxation

Wilford was dancing and singing in the kitchen while cooking. 

Dark was sitting at the table on one of the chairs, leaning back and reading a book, a visible blue and red aura around him as he flickered gently.

Damien giggled at Wilford as he sat down on a chair. Dark glanced up at Damien and nodded. “Looks like you two had fun.”

The former Mayor blushed a little and nodded. “We did.”

“Darky, you already knew that. You’re still linked. So, technically, you also got the good suc-”

Dark cut Wilford off with a glare, causing the pink man to giggle, and Damien couldn’t help but chuckle. Wilford wandered over to Damien and leaned against him, his bare skin fire as he pressed his lips against his lover’s.

Damien smiled and kissed back.

“I’m making French toast!” Wilford smiled as he pulled away and turned back to his cooking after kissing Damien on the cheek again. Dark’s eyes flickered a bit as he watched.

“Yay!” The younger man giggled.

Wilford continued to cook, singing happily. Dark stole a few glances at Wilford once in a while, watching almost protectively. Damien watched his lover cook and sing with a smile.

Dark sighed a bit and returned to his book. Wilford turned around after a while and served them both a plate of food.

“Thanks, love.” Damien smiled as he took a bite of his food.

“My pleasure!” Wilford kissed his cheek happily, before sitting down to eat his own food, before speaking up again after a moment. “We should do something fun!”

“Like what?” Dark tilted his head.

“How about a threeso-”

Dark choked on his food a bit and Wilford started laughing before he could even finish his sentence. Damien burst into laughter. He couldn’t seem to stop laughing and this caused Dark to growl at them. 

“It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is! You should see your face!” Wilford fell off his chair from laughing so hard.

Damien continued to laugh. “O-oh my god…”

Dark growled at them both. “I can take Damien’s body away.” He threatened before tensing as Wilford threw himself into Dark’s lap. 

“Darky, no! I’m sorry, you know I’m just teasing!”

Damien’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t…”

Dark growled a bit. "You know I would.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Wilford rolled his eyes and suffered a glare from Dark. “Because then I’d have to fuck him to get to Damien.”

Dark turned red and Damien just furrowed his brows.

“Get off.” Dark growled and pushed Wilford off of him. Wilford looked hurt, and Damien became confused as he wrapped an arm around Wilford.

Wilford smiled reassuringly at him. “Don’t mind him. He’s a little… bad with social interaction.”

“Okay.” Damien nodded with a slight smile.

Dark glared a bit. “I’m sitting right here.”

“Yes, I know, Darky. I can see you.” Wilford rolled his eyes and Dark grumbled, going back to his book. His aura was more blue than red.

Damien noticed his aura, raised a brow, but, didn’t question it. Dark looked up at Damien as if he knew he was being silently questioned.

“What…?" 

"Nothing.” The shadow man mumbled and returned to his book. Wilford blinked at them as he finished his food and jumped up. 

“If anyone needs me I shall be in the bath! The really fancy one in Mark’s master bathroom.” He smiled mischievously and skipped off.

Damien chuckled a little as Wilford disappeared from view. Dark glanced at Damien and gave him a look.

“What? What’d I do?” The former Mayor looked confused.

Dark tilted his head and smirked a bit. “I may not be the best at social interaction, but, even I could tell that was an invitation…”

“Well then…” Damien chuckled as he got up and made his way to Mark’s master bath.

The master bath was attached to Mark’s master bedroom and only accessible through there. Damien felt a bit odd about entering Mark’s room but pushed it aside, walking in to find Wilford.

Wilford had his eyes closed, relaxing, pink bubbles almost up to his chin. He peeked an eye open and glanced up at Damien, smirking.

“Hey there…” The dark haired man purred.

“Well, hello… come to join me?” He tilted his head, his eyes glittering.

“Hell yeah.” Damien smirked, quickly pulling his clothes off and stepping into the bath. Wilford held his arms out and Damien quickly settled into them.

The older man pressed his lips to his lover’s in a gentle kiss. Damien smiled and kissed back gently before Wilford pulled back, resting his forehead against Damien’s and closing his eyes.

The former Colonel was tense, but, not from nervousness, just from being sore. He worked quite hard the previous night and now he was suffering for it. Damien nuzzled up to him, putting his arms around him.

He smiled and pulled Damien closer, wincing a bit, but, feeling better as he saw Damien smile back brightly.

The pink haired man rested his head against Damien’s shoulder, his tense body relaxing a bit in the bubbly water, his hip pressed against Damien’s.

Damien smiled more and pulled Wilford closer to him. He gently kissed the top of his head.

Wilford thought perhaps, he could live forever in this moment.


	21. Time For A Meeting

Glancing upwards, the pink haired man smiled as his lover brushed the kiss to the top of his head. He was always surprised when any affection was given to him. He was mostly used to giving it.

Damien giggled and smiled back at him sweetly, and Wilford gave him a tired smile and kissed Damien’s cheek, his neck cracking stiffly as he turned, making him wince.

“Are you okay?” The former Mayor looked concerned.

“Yes. Just… this old body is quite sore and stiff.” The older man laughed lightly. Damien chuckled lightly at the statement as he held Wilford close.

Wilford shifted so his back was against Damien’s chest before he closed his eyes, feeling safe. Damien smiled and spooned him happily, causing Wilford to giggle and rub his tush against him cheekily.

Damien gasped a little and giggled. “You sneaky little…” He poked Wilford’s side, causing the man to squeak a bit at being prodded and cover his mouth, hiding his laughter. “You’re ticklish, aren’t you?”

“No. Honestly, if you try to tickle me I’m just going to get more turned on by your touches. Erm… not that I’m turned on now or anything… that’s not what I meant!” Wilford couldn’t help but snicker to himself as he rambled.

Damien chuckled and just pulled him closer.

“Seriously, though. Last person that tried to tickle me got stabbed, so, I advise against it.” He tilted his head back and kissed Damien’s neck, before he snuggled back against Damien’s chest, closing his eyes again contently.

Damien smiled and he too closed his eyes, relaxing in the bubbly water.

Soon the both of them drifted off, curled against each other and relaxed in the bubbly water. They were at peace and safe in each other’s presence.

Though, for Wilford, the safety didn’t last long. He managed to sleep for a while before he jolted awake with a yelp, panic in his eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Damien mumbled sleepily, sensing Wilford’s discomfort and opening his eyes, concern filling them as he saw Wilford shaking softly, trembling in fear. 

“Nothing.” The pink haired man whimpered.

“It’s something…” His smaller lover whispered as he wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him. Wilford rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were welling up in the corners and threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry…” Wilford whimpered, starting to calm down a bit, or, so it appeared.

“It’s alright…” Damien whispered softly, gently stroking his lover’s hair in an attempt to comfort the older man.

“This is why I don’t sleep,” He grumbled in slight annoyance as he ran his hands up his face. “It’s horrible. No more sleep.”

Damien looked at Wilford worriedly and lowered his hands as the pink man ran his hands through his hair, looking stressed, before he climbed out of the tub.

Sighing, his younger lover climbed out after him. Wilford dried off and wrapped himself in a robe, kissing Damien’s cheek and causing him to smile a little, though he was still worried about Wilford.

Heading out of the room, the older of the two walked downstairs with his younger partner following close behind, hastily doing up his robe. 

Walking into the kitchen, Wilford started to search through the cupboards. Dark was gone. The pink mad man pulled down a dusty old bottle of alcohol and grinned in relief, his dependency on the beverage becoming more apparent.

Damien watched him silently. He inwardly sighed, still worried.

Wilford turned to look at his lover and tilted his head. “Do you want some?”

“Sure.” The dark haired man smiled a little, and Wilford nodded, pouring Damien a glass alongside one for himself. Once Wilford had handed Damien his glass, the younger man smiled and sipped his glass. His worry was instantly gone once he took a sip. “Thank you.”

“No problem!” He smiled and downed his glass suddenly, smiling as it burned his throat and got rid of his memories. Alcohol was his coping mechanism.

Damien did the same, and he found himself smiling, his worry completely gone. Wilford poured them both another glass and nuzzled against Damien’s cheek affectionately.

The former Mayor smiled, putting an arm around Wilford as he sipped his glass.

“I missed times like these.” Wilford muttered softly, finishing his glass and refilling it once again as Damien smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Me too.” He downed his glass again.

Wilford sipped his glass slowly. “I was so sad when we drifted apart before the last time we saw each other…”

Damien frowned a little. “…me too.”

“Everyone was busy. Being the Mayor must have been hard. Whenever I came to visit your secretary always sent me away…” He sighed and finished his drink.

“My secretary was a slightly harsh woman to others, as my co-workers always said…”

The old Colonel nodded in agreement. “That’s certainly one way to put it. I remember when I had just come back from deployment. Two years. You were the first one I went to see. She wouldn’t even tell you I was there." 

He chuckled bitterly and finished another glass while Damien did the same. "That little…”

“I was so mad at her!” Wilford grinned a bit. “I missed you and she held me back. Well now Warfstache don’t take no shit from nobody!” He giggled and spilled a bit of his drink before finishing it.

Damien laughed and sipped his drink as Wilford leaned against him, grinning.

“That’s why, when I came home on leave the next time, I didn’t even bother talking to her. I climbed the outside of the building and surprised you when you got back from lunch. I remember how shocked you were to see me sitting at your desk when you walked in!”

The younger man giggled and Wilford turned to him, gently bushing his lips against the other man’s, before letting out a soft smile.

“I wish you were still Mayor,” Wil admitted softly. “There’s something I always wanted to do in the back of my mind…”

“Like what?” Damien questioned Wilford as he sipped his drink.

“Bend you over the desk in your office and fuck you.”

Damien choked a bit and blushed, letting out a bit of a giggle, while Wilford grinned and chuckled softly.

“Either that or… hide under your desk and…” He licked his lips, eyes roaming hungrily down Damien’s body and causing his smaller partner to giggle more.

“Darn… I wish I had experienced that…”

“Well…” Wilford began, gently reaching up to caress Damien’s cheek. “You still have your office here that Mark set up for you when you stayed…”

Damien grinned back, remembering it. “Yeah…”

Wilford leaned closer to him and took his face gently in his hand and pulled him closer into a kiss, causing Damien to smile as he kissed back, putting his arms around him.

“So, what do you say, Mr. Mayor? Do you have time for a meeting?”

“I have time. Plenty of time.” Damien smirked, his chocolate eyes glittering.

“How about you go put on that lovely suit of yours and your rosette, and I’ll meet you in your office?”

“Alright.” Damien’s smirk grew.

Wilford blew him a kiss and disappeared to his room. Damien ran up to his room and put on the same suit he wore last night. He didn’t forget about the rosette as he pinned it to the lapel of his suit.

The old soldier prepared himself, dressing up in an outfit he knew Damien enjoyed.

Once Damien thought he looked decent enough, he went to his office that was in the manor. The place was a little dusty, but, his stuff was still there, old and covered in dust.

A few minutes were spent looking around the old office, before there was a knock on his door. “Oh, Mr. Mayor~!”

Damien chuckled. “Come in!” He sat down on his office chair.

Wilford walked in, wearing his decorated military uniform, looking spick and span and devilishly attractive. He grinned charmingly at Damien. The only thing different about him from the past is the difference in his hair colour and the lack of his glasses. 

“Well, hello, old friend! Glad that you stopped by!”

The pink haired man kicked the door shut gently behind him and strutted over to the desk on the opposite side of Damien, resting his palms against it and leaning forward. 

“Well, now, I had to visit my favorite Mayor, of course.”

“Am I really your favorite Mayor?” Damien chuckled, and Wilford beamed at him in response.

“Of course!” He practically fell across the table, grabbing Damien by the suit lapels and pulling him in for a kiss, unable to keep his hands off of him.

Damien chuckled lustfully and kissed back, leaning closer to Wilford, feeling the other man’s fingers brush down the front of his suit.

“Your rosette?” He mumbled a little breathlessly against Damien’s lips, causing the other man to take his lover’s hand and place it over the ribbon.

“Right here, my love.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen year wear it. So professional.” Wilford commented, his fingers toying with the black ribbon displaying Damien’s old title in white cursive.

Damien chuckled. “It’s my style.”

“I love your style~” He pulled him in for another kiss, climbing over the desk, accidentally knocking some of the old papers off.

Though, Damien didn’t care for one second about the old papers as he kissed back, pulling Wilford closer. He sat on the desk, pulling Damien up more out of his seat and into his arms.

Damien pulled Wilford closer to him until there was no distance between them and suddenly he was wrapped up with his lover’s legs around his waist, the pink man noticeably aroused by the situation that the two of them were in. 

“So, what shall it be first, Mr. Mayor? Would you like to start slow with some under the desk fun, or is my love impatient to the point that all he wants is to be bent over on top of it?”

Wilford’s voice send shivers down Damien’s spine, and he looked up at his lover with lust sparkling in his dark hues, his voice responding in a sensual purr.

“Just bend me over this very desk and fuck the living daylights out of me…”


	22. The Colonel and The Mayor

Wilford’s eyes lit up as he pressed himself against Damien, his hands fumbling with Damien’s pants, trembling with anticipation and excitement.

“Please…” Damien whispered, eyes sparkling with lust.

The one in control kissed and bit roughly at his lover’s neck as he got both their pants off. He turned Damien around and pulled him against him, undoing his shirt from behind and pulling it off, kissing his neck and shoulder and biting down hard enough to draw blood.

Damien moaned loudly and couldn’t help but plead. “M-more…! Please-!”

The older man pushed Damien onto his stomach over the desk, one hand pushing saliva slick fingers into Damien while the other dragged his nails down Damien’s back.

Already a moaning mess, Damien pleaded more, rutting back against Wilford’s hands.

“I love it when you moan… say my name, Mr. Mayor…” Wilford leaned down to bite at Damien’s side, hard, pushing another finger into him as he moved his other hand to the front between Damien’s legs and began to tease him.

“A-ah-! Wilford~!” Wilford’s little sub moaned his name like a prayer.

The old soldier growled softly in pleasure, his lips brushing Damien’s ear before he whispered to him almost breathlessly. “You need to make me slick, so I don’t hurt you… or, do you want me to hurt you?”

“I’ll - ah! - t-take the pain, D-Daddy-!” Damien was panting and moaning, as Wilford thrust his fingers up, knowing his lover’s body well.

Wilford smirked and lifted his lover by the hips, lining himself up before pushing himself in with a huff, his lover’s tightness feeling like heaven. Damien moaned loudly. It hurt, of course it did, but, he didn’t care.

Slipping his arm under Damien for support, the other weaved his free hand through Damien’s hair, pulling it as he sucked on his neck.

The former Mayor was very vocal, moans and whines and whimpers of pleasure spilling from his lips as his lover bottomed out inside him, filling him out beautifully.

He picked Damien up, pulling him back against him as he moved his hips roughly, his Colonel’s uniform clinging to his damp skin. He kissed Damien’s collarbone. “I want to hear you scream, Mr. Mayor…”

Damien had no choice but to oblige as Wilford pulled out and slammed fully into him. He screamed in pleasure at the deep, hard thrusts his partner was treating him with.

“My name,” Wilford purred, picking up the pace and lowering Damien, forcing him back against the desk. “Scream my name.”

“Ah! D-Daddy!” Damien screamed in pleasure, and Wilford chuckled, feeling that to be good enough. He wrapped his hand around Damien’s cock and began to stroke him at the same pace he was rocking into him.

“Come on, my pet, cum for Daddy~” He growled in Damien’s ear.

Damien let out a broken cry of pleasure as he came, the sticky substance staining his desk and dripping down onto the floor. 

Wilford did the same soon after, finishing inside the other man and panting as he fell back into Damien’s chair and buried his face in the mayor’s bare back, his hands around his waist, not bothering to remove himself from Damien.

Feeling like he may not be able to speak after all his moaning and screaming, Damien settled for deep pants as he leaned back, receiving gentle and loving kisses from Wilford.

His breathing was heavy as he kissed Damien’s cheek, letting his eyes fall closed. He ran his hands down Damien’s chest slowly, and along his thighs.

Damien was trying to catch his breath, his mouth slightly ajar as he did so. Wilford glanced at him, noticing this, and growled playfully with a grin, starting on sucking Damien’s neck as he slipped his fingers into Damien’s mouth to get them wet.

Letting out a soft squeak, Damien tilted his head back, already craving whatever Wilford wanted to do to him.

His lover chuckled as he pushed his fingers inside Damien, filling him even more alongside his own cock. His other hand moved along Damien’s shaft teasingly.

Damien moaned softly, having not recovered fully. Wilford sucked and bit along Damien’s neck, collarbone, and along his shoulders, moving both his hands, picking up his pace. “Are you tired, my love~? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-no… k-keep… ah… keep going…” The dark haired man’s voice was raspy as he moaned.

Wilford obliged and started moving his hips as well, alongside his fingers, getting harder and more aroused again and Damien could feel it inside him, causing him to moan more.

“A-ah…” Damien arched his back in pleasure as Wilford worked him expertly. He had picked up on what his lover liked and knew his body very well. 

He picked up the pace gradually, pressure burning in his stomach as he bit into Damien again, his tongue rolling over the blood. Damien moaned a bit more louder. He didn’t care if his voice was gone afterwards.

“Come on, again.” The soldier spoke breathlessly, bucking his hips up suddenly, going deeper, causing Damien to gasp in pleasure.

“A-ah~! Daddy!” Damien practically yelled as Wilford kept his hands moving at the same pace as his hips, rocking deep and hard into Damien’s body.

“Be a good little pet and cum again for daddy…” Wilford directed, feeling Damien tightening around him already and knowing how close he was. 

Damien gripped Wilford’s arms, his nails breaking his skin as he reached his climax again, cumming all over his own stomach, waist, and Wilford’s hand.

The man in question chuckled, his voice deep as he raised his hand and licked the mess off of it, making sure Damien saw. Damien bit his lip, his breathing heavy.

Wilford grinned as he cleaned off his fingers, rocking more into Damien. Damien’s lustful look, the tightness of his body, and the sweet taste on his fingers drove him over the edge and he moved to bite into Damien’s neck as he reached his orgasm.

Damien gasped softly, feeling his skin break alongside the warmth filling his body. Wilford’s tongue roughly dragged against the open wounds on Damien’s neck as he rode out his high.

“…are you alright?” Wilford asked, tensing up as he heard the soft hiss of pain that escaped Damien’s lips. His voice held both concern and arousal, Damien’s hiss turning him on deeply.

“Y-yeah…” Damien breathed, it was almost like a whisper.

“Do you want to stop…? Because I can keep playing with my little pet for as long as I am able…” He dragged his nails along Damien’s thighs.

“N-no… keep going, Daddy…”

Wilford growled and managed to turn Damien around in his lap without pulling out of him, an incredible sensation for Damien, who moaned in pleasure.

He pressed his lips against Damien’s in a heated, deep, and lustful kiss as he set him on the desk on his back, the desk cold and sticky with Damien’s mess. But, Damien kissed back deeply and lustfully, not caring about his own mess getting all over his back.

Wilford’s hands moved up to Damien’s chest as he pulled away, kissing down Damien’s jaw, neck, collarbone and chest before he started rolling his tongue over one of Damien’s nipples, his hand playing with the other one as he started to move his hips again.

Upon hearing Damien’s pleasured moan, Wilford picked up the pace. “Tell me when you’re close, my pet… daddy wants a treat~”

Damien moaned at his lover’s words. “Y-yes, Daddy…”

He continued to roll his tongue across Damien’s chest and pump his hips against him, holding Damien’s legs up around his waist.

The younger man moaned louder, moaning Wilford’s name again and again, causing him to thrust faster and faster, his hands moving to grip the edge of the desk so hard that the wood splintered, the crack echoing in Damien’s ears.

Damien heard it and groaned. “I-I’m close, D-Daddy~”

Wilford nodded and continued, and when he felt Damien’s body tense up more he moved down, tears his nails down Damien’s sides as he took Damien into his mouth, his tongue moving expertly along his length.

“I-I’m cumming, Daddy!” Damien cried out in pleasure as he arched his back and came into Wilford’s mouth.

After swallowing, Wilford jerked backwards, grabbing Damien by the wrists and pulling him off the desk and down onto the carpet on his knees in front of him. "Your turn, love~“ He purred, wiping his member clean for Damien, barely giving Damien time to recover.

Damien smirked and leaned forward to suck Wilford off. Much to Wilford’s surprise, the former Mayor was surprisingly good at what he was doing.

Letting out a hoarse gasp, not expecting it to feel as good as it did, Wilford weaved his fingers through Damien’s hair, his legs wobbling a bit.

Damien smirked and continued, licking up his length and bobbing his head up and down, causing Wilford to wind his fingers tighter through Damien’s hair, moaning loudly and panting, already close from before.

After a few moments of Damien’s softly tongue running along his length and over the tip, and his soft lips wrapped around his shaft, Wilford leaned his head back, panting heavily.

"Da-Damien, I’m- I’m-” He tried to choke out his words, but, couldn’t manage to as he climaxed, Damien smirking as he swallowed it all, licking every residue.

Wilford panted and collapsed back onto the chair. It was his turn now to be a panting, flushed mess. He tugged Damien’s wrists and pulled him up into his arms.

Damien smirked, nuzzling closer to Wilford and settling into his arms. “Did you enjoy that, Daddy~?”

The old soldier groaned softly and brushed some of Damien’s hair out of his face. “So much, my pet…” His breathing was heavy, but, he wore a grin.

“I’m glad you did… Daddy.” Damien purred playfully, and Wilford gave him a teasing look.

“If you keep saying that we’re going to have to go another round.” He growled playfully, before nuzzling against Damien’s shoulder.

Damien chuckled and maneuvered to kiss his lover’s cheek.

“…I love you.” Wilford breathed, tightening his arms around Damien, who did the same, and the two pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes with love.

“I love you, too…”


	23. Aftercare

Sighing contently, Wilford nuzzled his face more into Damien’s shoulder.

“How about a shower? Together?” He questioned his younger lover with an almost hopeful tone, to which Damien smiled brightly. 

“Sure.”

Wilford stood up, lifting Damien and setting him on his feet, pulling off his slightly soiled uniform jacket and tossing it aside. “Should have taken that off…” He chuckled, and Damien did the same.

Giving Damien’s cheek a quick kiss, Wilford walked past him, heading upstairs to his bedroom and through it to the attached bathroom, Damien following happily behind him.

The soldier turned the shower on, and after making sure it was a decent temperature, he stepped aside to allow Damien to enter first. The shower was easily big enough for the both of them.

Smiling, Damien hopped in the shower, the water immediately making his hair wet.

Wilford stepped in behind him and closed the glass shower door. He sighed at the pretense of the warm water and for a second he let his facade fall, and he looked exhausted.

The younger man was more than happy to shower with his lover, and Wilford attacked him with kisses through his yawning, as well as helping his lover wash, enjoying running his hands over the former Mayor’s body.

Once they were done and dried off, Wilford made Damien stand still as he cleaned the love bites on Damien’s neck, collarbone, shoulders, and sides, before he covered them in plasters.

Damien smiled. “You don’t have to do this… I’ll be okay.”

“Hush, love, I don’t really want you hurt.” Wilford stumbled a bit and sniffled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Tired?” Damien glanced up at him as the question came from his lips.

“No, I just… I’m fine…” The old soldier gripped the counter and closed his eyes for a moment, before he slowly opened them and resumed tending to Damien’s wounds.

Damien smiled softly at him. “You should rest, love.”

He didn’t reply, quietly finishing putting the last plaster on a nasty bite on Damien’s rib cage. “There. Done.”

“Thank you, love.” The younger of the two smiled and kissed his lover’s cheek, the man in question tilting his head and nuzzling against Damien, his eyes falling closed and his soft and warm breath faint against Damien’s skin. 

Wilford kissed his cheek tiredly in a gentle gesture as Damien smiled and pulled him closer, his arms wrapping around Wilford as he did so.

His eyelashes gently tickled Damien’s skin as he nuzzled closer, causing the other man to giggle and softly kiss the top of his head, earning a smile from the man who was seemingly about to fall asleep standing up.

“Bed? With me?” Wilford yawned softly, his arms draping loosely around Damien’s neck.

Damien smiled. “Of course, love.”

The cotton candy killer coughed softly and linked his arm with Damien’s, leading him into his bedroom. Most often he led them to Damien’s room, this was one of the few times he had picked his room.

The room was still a mess. Damien hadn’t hadn’t really had much chance to look around Wilford’s room before. But, he hadn’t remembered it being this messy. 

There seemed to be more blood around as well, mostly on the sheets, but, Damien was getting a little too tired to notice the whole room.

Wilford pulled Damien down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Damien loosely, pulling him against his chest.

Damien smiled and cuddled Wilford, who closed his eyes and sighed tiredly.

“I love you…” Damien breathed, kissing Wilford’s cheek and falling asleep, cuddled close to the love of his life with a happy feeling in his heart.

“I love you too.” Wilford whispered. For some reason, as soon as he got the chance to sleep, he was wide awake. He struggled for a while, trying to sleep, before he climbed out of bed and quietly got dressed, figuring a walk might help.

Damien was sound asleep, and he didn’t sense Wilford get up, or leave the room.

Wilford quietly pulled on his coat and left the manor, disappearing into the night.


	24. Wounded

Wilford was gone all night, and hadn’t returned by the time Damien woke up.

“Wilford…?” The former Mayor mumbled as he looked around. No one was there. “…huh.”

The manor was quiet. Sunlight peeked through the curtains. The sheets were stained with blood beneath Damien and now that he was awake he became aware of the mess and his eyes widened in shock.

“What…?” He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

Wilford’s room was a mess. The crushed glass, torn photos, and old remnants of the past were still there. Old blood and new blood mixed on the sheets. Wilford’s side was cold, he hadn’t been there all night.

Damien looked around with wide eyes. “What happened…?” He murmured softly.

The house was deadly silent. Wilford was still gone as Damien guessed he had been all night. Damien felt strangely alone.

Walking out of the room, he looked for Wilford. “Wilford? Where are you?” He looked around the empty manor. There was no sign of his lover. Wilford’s coat was gone from where it usually hung near the door.

Damien noticed this. “Guess he just went out for a walk…?”

Deciding to try not and worry, he busied himself around the manor, making himself something to eat and tidying up a bit. 

A few hours pass and Wilford hadn’t returned yet, and Damien couldn’t help but get worried.

Suddenly, he heard the front door get kicked open, followed by the distorted echoing voice that belonged to Dark. “You fucking idiot!”

“Huh?!” Damien jumped and ran out into the main entrance to find the source of the commotion, arriving just in time to see Wilford thrown to the floor by Darkiplier.

The pink haired man giggled madly before he gave a harsh cough, spitting blood onto the floor, one arm wrapped around his rib cage. Dark slammed the door, stomping over to Wilford.

“Oh my god!” Damien gasped as he ran over to Wilford and knelt beside him, ignoring Dark’s growl. “What happened?!”

“This stupid fucking lunatic thinks he can fight anyone who annoys him and get away with it." 

Wilford looked up at Damien and grinned loopily, his lips covered in his own blood, cuts and bruises on his face. He yelped when Dark grabbed him by the collar and lifted him, slamming him against the wall.

"Dark, stop!” The former Mayor shouted, trying to keep him from hurting Wilford any more.

“He needs to learn, Damien!" 

He slammed Wilford back, causing Wilford to hit his head and spit up more blood, groaning as his hands grabbed at Dark’s wrist that held him up against the wall. 

Dark’s aura flickered violently in anger and he glitched and flickered in and out. "How many times am I going to have to pull you out of a fight inches from defeat? Do you have a death wish, you stupid pink moron?!”

Wilford merely smiled in response, his eyes glazed slightly as he coughed up a considerable amount of blood.

“Dark! This isn’t learning! This is fucking hurting him, for fuck’s sake!” Damien shouted in rage, his calm facade cracking from panic.

Dark growled and threw Wilford to the floor, where he lay, giggling almost madly before it turned to groans of pain and he rolled onto his side and coughed harshly, more blood decorating his lips.

“He’s been sneaking out while you sleep. I don’t know if its the first time since you got here, but, I know he used to go out at night, a lot and get into drunken fights. He’s started it again. He’s a fucking idiot, and I don’t understand why you two wanted me to protect him so badly.”

Wilford groaned and tried to push himself up. “I don’t n-need pro-protection, Darky…” He winced and panted lightly.

Damien rushed over to Wilford and helped him up, an arm around him. He could feel the sickening shift of Wilford’s ribs as he helped him up and Wilford yelled in pain, his hand finding Damien’s shoulder as he tried to steady himself.

His lover attempted to help. He hated seeing him like this, all bloodied and bruised and wounded. At least when it was caused by fighting. If it was caused by sex he had to admit he loved it.

Wilford panted and gave Damien a soft smile. Dark shook his head at the two of them. 

“If he dies from those injuries, its not my fault.” Darkiplier turned and stormed out of the manor, his aura pulsing around him madly.

Damien sighed and helped Wilford sit down on the couch. He ran and grabbed the med kit before he started to tend to his injuries.

Wilford pushed him away. “I’m fine. I don’t need help.”

“But, you look so injured!” Damien exclaimed.

“I’m fine! I could have taken them!”

“If… if that’s what you want…” Damien sighed nervously and set the med kit down, looking at his love with worry sparkling in his eyes. 

“Stupid Dark,” He grumbled, his eyes foggy as he struggled to stand, one of his legs had a deep wound in it that Damien realized was from a bullet. “I can take care of myself." 

He tried to walk, limping a few steps and Damien sighed, following him.

Wilford managed to make it to the bottom of the stairs before he collapsed, trying to grab the railing to save himself, but he missed, Damien barely able to catch him before he slammed into the step.

"You alright?” Damien asked, concern leaking into his voice.

“Yes.” He grumbled before faltering, his eyes half falling shut, but, he growled in protest. Blood pooled at his feet in an alarming amount.

Damien saw the blood and his eyes widened as he started to internally freak out.

Wilford began to mumble in an angry tone, not making much sense. Damien managed to pick up a few things talking about the bar he was at, and the occasional mention of the fight, followed by some homophobic slurs. 

He started to get more and more incoherent as he slurred and stumbled over his words. Damien got a few things, but didn’t understand the rest. 

“What…?” He scooped Wilford up in his arms gently as the man mumbled nonsense and slumped against him, closing his eyes as he picked him up.

Damien carried him into the living room and set him down on the couch again. He grabbed the med kit once more and tended to his injuries whether he liked it or not.

Wilford tried to push his hands away, but he found his body wasn’t responding to his commands and he was unable to move.

He had a gunshot wound in his upper left thigh and one grazing his left calf. There was bruising and fingerprints around his neck, cuts and bruises on his face. Though most of the damage looked like it was under his shirt.

His arm was locked over his side where most of the blood is coming from, as if he was trying to keep pressure on it to dull the pain. “Damien…” He panted softly and looked up at him.

“Yes?” Damien looked at his side and applied a bit more pressure.

Blood soaked more though the white shirt and Wilford couldn’t help but start to cry, not able to form words properly.

Damien wiped his tears away with his free hand and whispered softly. “Shush… it’ll be okay…”

“It’s bad… it’s b-bad…” He choked, pressing his arms over his chest, not wanting to move his shirt and let Damien see his wound.

“I won’t mind…” His lover assured him, but Wilford shook his head, his eyes blurred with tears. He let out a pathetic sniffle and his eyes fluttered like he was fighting sleep. “Wilford… please… let me help you…”

After a moment, Wilford gave in and nodded weakly, his skin paling as he moved his arms, giving Damien the ability to undo his shirt, which he did with gently shaking hands.

Wilford whimpered softly as the fabric was pulled away and the air hit his chest. He was badly bruised, his skin a horrifying black and blue colour over most of his chest. 

There was a large, deep tear in his side that was jagged and violent, most likely from a large knife or something of that nature, and Damien can see the stark whiteness of Wilford’s rib cage. Wilford winced and his eyes fell shut.

Damien resisted a gasp. Deep inside, he was very worried, but, he didn’t want to scare Wilford, so he remained quiet, tending to the injuries with slightly shaking hands.

It didn’t take long before the old soldier started to cry violently from the pain, hysterical and disoriented from blood loss. He was shaking and writhing, but, he tried desperately to stay still for Damien.

“Hush, love…” Damien tried to calm him down as he took care of his wounds.

Suddenly, Wilford relaxed slightly and his breathing weakened harshly. His eyes opened slowly, filling with fear as he turned to Damien and tried to grab his collar, his fingers weakly gripping it. 

“Da-Damien-!” He choked out, an urgent tone to his voice.

“What wrong?!” Damien panicked a little.

Wilford shook weakly and pulled Damien closer to him to kiss him weakly, the metallic taste of blood on his lips as his fingers shakily gripped Damien’s collar. 

“I l-love you…” He whispered, barely audible, before his hand falls limp and he went still.

“W-Wilford…?" 

Damien tried to shake him awake, but, he remained unresponsive. He would’t wake. The blood flow from his wound slowed and Damien’s heart stopped.

"Wilford?!”


	25. Devotion

“Please, don’t die!" 

Damien started to tear up. The wounded man that laid on the couch remained still and quiet, even as his lover started to cry and shake him gently by the shoulders, whimpering.

Wilford’s chest moved with faint breaths. Damien realized he was still alive and calmed a bit, but barely. He quickly cleaned up the blood gently and grabbed the first aid kit, as his lover’s wounds definitely required stitches.

He pulled the needle through Wilford’s skin and managed to close up the gaping wound. 

Wilford’s skin was cold, but, once the wound was closed and he was no longer loosing blood, his breathing strengthened, but just barely.

Damien tended to Wilford’s other injuries before he put the med kit away, leaving Wilford to rest, not wanting to move him and risk injuring him more.

So, Wilford slept. All day and all night. The next day as well. He was still, and quiet.

His lover kept watching him. He never left his side. He may or may not have forgotten to take care of himself while doing so, but, to him, it didn’t matter.

_**~*~*~*~** _

"Damien." 

Dark’s voice spoke up suddenly from behind Damien, after about a week of nothing but quiet from Wilford.

"W-Wilford…?!” He looked up in surprise, before his eyes landed on Dark. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his cheeks were hollow from not eating.

“No.” Dark knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not Wilford, it’s Dark. You need to get up. Now.”

“Wh-why…?”

“Just trust me.” He tried to pull him away from Wilford, but, Damien pulled away, refusing to leave Wilford’s side.

Dark growled softly and instead put his arms under Wilford and picked him up, taking him away from Damien.

“D-Dark, no!” Damien cried, scrambling to his feet as he tried to get Wilford back.

Dark pulled the unconscious man away from him. “Damien. Go eat and shower. Take care of yourself and perhaps I shall let you see him.” He spoke with finality and stormed upstairs, carrying Wilford in his arms.

Damien sighed and did what he was told, reluctantly, while Dark set Wilford in his bed and covered him with blankets. 

He pressed his fingers to Wilford’s neck to check his pulse and sighed, shaking his head.

“Can I see him now?" 

Dark looked up at Damien as he entered the room half an hour later, hair damp from the shower, wrapped in a black bathrobe. He climbed to his feet and walked to Damien, grabbing the other man by the front of his robe and slamming him threateningly into the wall.

"You take care of yourself, or I will personally kill Wilford myself. Understand?”

Damien nodded, eyes wide with fear at Dark’s threatening voice. “Y-yeah, sure!”

Dark growled once again, for good measure, and released his grip on Damien, stepping around him, allowing him to go near Wilford.

Running over to the bed, Damien sat down beside Wilford. He was still worried for him.

“God, what’s got Dark’s panties in a twist?”

The former Mayor jumped at the voice, and looked at Wilford, surprised as he saw the wounded man blinking at him with tired eyes. “Wilford?!”

“Yes. That is my name?” Wilford tilted his head slightly and gave Damien a playful smile.

After taking a second to recover from shock, Damien threw his arms around his lover and hugged him tightly. It was clear that he missed him dearly. Wilford winced at the sudden movement and panted slightly. 

“Hey, easy now, darling. I’m just a smidgen sore…” He mumbled breathlessly, though he still returned the hug, easing into Damien’s hold.

“S-sorry…” Damien loosened the hug a little, but, didn’t let go. “I just missed you… a lot.”

Wilford tilted his head in confusion. “Was I out for a while, then? It honestly just felt like a little nap to me…”

“You almost died, you cotton candy moron.” Dark snarled from his place where he stood, leaning against the door frame.

“Preposterous!” Wilford exclaimed, rolling his eyes. “Warfstache don’t take no shit from nobody, including death!”

Damien laughed softly at this. “You were out for days, Wilford. It worried me… so much…” He whispered softly, before mentally adding to himself,  _‘to the point where I forgot to take care of myself…’_

Dark looked at Damien when he thought that, almost as if he had heard. Wilford blinked a bit. “Well. Death can’t catch me. I’m too quick… and I’m all better now, anyways!" 

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself to stand, before he immediately collapsed, Damien quickly grabbing him.

"That doesn’t seem like all better.” Damien objected softly, steadying his lover.

“Bloody Hell!” Wilford laughed and turned to wrap his arms around Damien. “I’m all tingly!”

Damien giggled and lifted him up and back onto the bed. He held Wilford close, a smile on his face, before Wilford maneuvered to lay down and pulled Damien down onto him to cuddle him, kissing him gently on the cheek. 

Dark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m leaving now. You’ll be alright by yourselves?”

“We will.” Damien smiled at Wilford before he looked at Dark, nodding in reply.

Giving a curt nod in return, Dark vanished, melting away in a flash of red and blue, the cold disappearing from the room along with his form.

Once he was gone, Damien turned back to his lover and kissed Wilford’s cheek, smiling. “I missed you…”

“I missed you too, handsome.” He responded with a grin, taking Damien’s face in his hands and kissing him gently, before pulling away and running his thumb over Damien’s lower lip in an affectionate gesture.

Damien giggled and smiled brightly at Wilford.

“I’m sorry I made you worried,” Wilford smiled softly and moved closer, wincing in pain. “Let me make it up to you.”

“It’s alright… and how?”

Wilford grinned at Damien’s innocently curious look and kissed his neck. “Any way you want, my love!”

Damien gasped softly. “But, you’re injured…”

“No injury could stop me from showing you how much I love you.” Wilford spoke gently, attempting to push himself up, but wincing heavily.

Damien sighed and gently pushed him back down on the bed. “You still need rest, love.”

He whined in disappointment. “But, Dami…”

“You need more rest, Wilford. I appreciate your efforts in trying to make up for the time you were out, but, you still need rest.”

“Fine…” The old soldier mumbled with a pout, settling back into the sheets.

Damien cuddled up to Wilford and nuzzled his head against him lovingly. “This could work.” He giggled, causing Wilford to chuckle softly as he kissed Damien’s cheek, running his fingers through his lover’s hair.

They were quiet for a few minutes, content in each other’s arms, before Wilford yawned softly and winced at the slight movement.

“I’m so sore…”

“Then rest, darling.” Damien looked back up at Wilford.

His lover closed his eyes and nuzzled closer. “As long as you are by my side…”

“I’ll never leave you, love.” Damien held Wilford close.

Wilford smiled softly and nodded, falling asleep easily while he was pressed up against Damien, who drifted off as well, a small smile on his face.


	26. Darling Celine

For a few hours, Wilford was quiet.

It was in the early hours of the morning when he jolted awake, panting slightly. He looked around the room, dread in the pit of his stomach, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that had crept in on them.

Damien was still asleep beside Wilford, his arms around him, and when Wilford caught sight of him, his whimpering ceased and he calmed down a bit, leaning forward to kiss Damien's lips gently and softly, his hand brushing some of Damien's hair out of his face.

Feeling the touch, Damien smiled in his sleep, and shifted, but didn't wake. Wilford pulled away and slipped out of his arms, sitting up and stretching, wincing in pain and causing him to gasp harshly. Normally, Damien was a light sleeper and would have woken to that, but he was currently sleeping soundly, as he hadn't slept in days.

Moving to sit in his comfy chair by the large bedroom window, the old colonel watched the dark sky for a while before he grabbed his ashtray and smokes from the bedside table and put them in his lap.

Wilford lit a smoke, the flame of the lighter bright in the room for a moment before it was gone. He set it down and took a puff, before cringing as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Memories always came back to haunt the old soldier, and at this point, they weren't pleasant.

By the time morning came, Wilford had taken to sitting on the floor, looking at old photos, old memories that were now torn and burnt from the passing years and their alcoholic caretaker.

Damien woke up after a while, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, before smiling gently as he spotted Wilford. "Hey..."

"Hello, dear." Wilford glanced over at him and gave him a tired smile, the circles under his eyes were dark and his ashtray was filled with butts, signalling his long night. He was just wearing his boxers, the nasty stitches on his side and the ones on his legs were visible, the bandages worn and bloody.

"...are you okay?" Damien asked, his voice gentle and laced with concern as he looked the other man over.

Wilford simply nodded weakly in response, and turned back to the photos, quiet, prompting Damien to climb out of bed and slowly approach, leaning to take a peek at what the other man was looking at.

He had three photos in his hand. One was an older one of William, Mark, and Damien, as children. The next was William, leaning against Damien, with Mark, his arms wrapped around Celine, at their side. They were all adults, smiling at the camera. The last was William, holding Celine in a sweet embrace.

Memories flooded into Damien's mind as he looked at the photos, and he glanced at Wilford, watching how his head tilted as he looked at the pictures, a distant look in his gaze, his eyes mainly on the one of him and Celine, not realizing Damien was looking at them too.

Damien followed Wilford's eyes and looked at the picture once more. He didn't react or anything, he just... looked at it.

Placing the photos down, Wilford grabbed another smoke, lighting it and coughing harshly as he took a drag. His pack was nearly empty. Damien's gaze fell to Wilford, watching the other man's lips as he smoked.

The old soldier closed his eyes, deep in thought. Cigarette ash from fell from the smoke onto his thigh near, the bullet wound. Damien just watched him, not doing anything. What could he do? He knew the pain that Wilford was going through, but, he didn't know how to comfort him without making it worse.

After a while, Wilford looked up and turned, locking eyes with Damien, who immediately took to staring into his lover's eyes, entranced. This caused Wilford to smirk.

"How long have you been staring at me, darling?"

"O-oh, uhm... I don't know." Damien admitted with an embarrassed chuckle, causing Wilford to laugh softly and hold out his arms to his darling, wanting the other in his embrace.

"Come here."

Damien smiled, and happily climbed into Wilford's waiting arms, immediately putting his around him and snuggling up to him. Wilford held him close and kissed the top of his head, keeping him in his lap as he sat on the floor. He took a drag of his smoke and blew it away from Damien.

With a loving smile, Damien nuzzled his head against Wilford's chest, and in return, Wil rested his head on top of Damien's and sighed softly.

Downstairs, the front door creaked open softly, causing Damien to raise his head and furrow his brow in confusion.

"Did someone come in...?"

Wilford lifted his head and listened. After a moment, they could both hear the sound of graceful, heeled footsteps walking across the floor in the entrance, approaching the main staircase

"Is that who I think it is?"

In response to Damien's inquiry, Wilford tilted his head and jumped up, kissing Damien's cheek before releasing him and stumbling a bit, almost falling over on his way to limp out of the room, only in his boxers.

"William! You're practically naked!"

"What?" The voice that Damien heard was definitely one that the former mayor recognized as his older twin sister, Celine. "Wait... Celine?!"

Damien ran into the hall just in time to watch Wilford practically pounce on his sister in glee, causing her to squeak before laughing lightly and hugging him in return.

"Celine! You haven't aged a day! Gorgeous as ever!"

"Neither have you, William... if anything the pink makes you... younger."

The younger twin approached his sister with a soft look in his eyes. It had been so long since he'd seen her, and Damien wouldn't hesitate to admit that he missed his older sibling more than anything.

"Celine..." He murmured, causing Celine to turn to Damien and smile lovingly.

"Hello, Damien." She greeted in return, still engulfed in Wilford's hug, the man in question seeming positively elated that both Damien and Celine were here with him, judging by the smile on his face.

"My two old friends! Back here with me!" He exclaimed, lifting Celine up and twirling her, causing her to gasp before laughing, holding onto him to keep from falling.

As he watched, Damien felt something unpleasant rise up in him.

Wilford winced in pain and stumbled a bit, blood staining the bandages on his side, causing him to quickly set Celine down so he wouldn't drop her and hurt her. For a moment, his eyes flickered to William, but, it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Damien looked at them, the feeling still in his chest as Wilford released her and tilted his head at her when she smiled softly and placed a hand affectionately on his cheek.

Having not realized or been told that Damien and Wilford have something going on, Celine leaned up to kiss Wilford's cheek, making the former Colonel turn red.

For Damien, at the sight, the feeling in his chest became nearly overwhelming, and he clenched a tight fist behind his back. Celine pulled away and smiled sweetly up at Wilford, while he just stared with wide eyes.

"Let's catch up, William." She took his arm and pulled him downstairs, calling back to her little brother. "You coming, Damien?"

Damien stiffly nodded and followed, a fake smile on his face.


	27. Sibling Jealousy

"I'll go get us some drinks."

Celine had led them downstairs and pushed Wilford, who looked a bit dazed and confused by Celine's presence, to sit down, Damien following and sitting in his favorite chair.

The two of them watched her strut into the kitchen, hips swaying, leaving Damien and Wilford alone. Wilford tilted his head and watched her leave, his eyes flickering to William when he looked at his old lover.

Damien still couldn't shake that feeling, and even though he wasn't sure exactly what it was, it made him feel... _angry?_

Shaking his head, Wilford looked over at Damien, who met his gaze and gave a slight smile, earning one in return before Celine walked back in, sitting on the couch at Wilford's side and setting down a bottle of champagne and three glasses on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Celine." Damien tone was hard and a bit spiteful as he spoke his sister's name and poured himself a glass of the alcohol, taking a sip and ignoring the confused look Celine gave him when she heard it.

"How did you... even know we were here?" Wilford turned to Celine and frowned, watching as she poured both him and herself a glass of the beverage. "No one is supposed to know."

"Dark knows." Celine answered calmly, raising the glass to her painted lips to take a sip.

Damien just watched them with slightly narrowed eyes, sipping his glass of champagne as he remained quiet, simply listening to their conversation, while Wilford tilted his head in confusion at Celine's words.

"You talk to Dark?"

"Sometimes," She nodded and gave a slight smile. "He came and found me, and told me to come check on you. I think he was worried."

"Dark has no need to worry about me. I'm unstoppable." Wilford spoke grandly, his mustache bristling with pride and causing both Celine and Damien to smile affectionately at him.

"I know."

With her words, Celine placed a hand on Wilford's upper thigh, making him choke a bit on his drink in surprise, while Damien stiffened, that feeling returning full force and making him clench his fists at his sides once more.

 _No one does that other than me, bitch, h_ e thought to himself, too lost in his jealousy to acknowledge how harsh he was being to his own sister.

Wilford shakily swallowed his drink and rubbed at his throat to soothe it, his face red. "Erm, C-Celine, I..."

"Yes~?" She tilted her head, leaning closer to him and causing his eyes to widen, while Damien gripped his glass tightly, watching how Wilford tried to lean away from her, his face flushed and his eyes wide.

Celine followed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back in her direction.

"Will..." She purred, leaning close again, and making Damien freeze, getting close to snapping at his own sister out of sheer jealously.

"C-Celine, please, sto- mph-!" 

Wilford's words were cut off as Celine's lips pressed against his, stealing his breath away, along with any protest, and causing Damien to snap. That was the last straw. He suddenly stood up and put his glass down so harshly that it almost shattered into pieces, before he stomped over to Celine and pulled her away from Wilford.

"He's mine." He snapped coldly, glaring down at his sister, who had yelped when she was separated from Wilford.

"W-What?!" She looked up at Damien in confusion and nervousness, while Wilford's eyes widened in shock, his cheeks red and a look of fear in his eyes. Memories were swimming in his mind as he touched his lips with shaking fingers.

"Wilford... is... mine." Damien breathed out, still glaring at Celine, who was trembling slightly, giving a weak tug to try and free her arm from her younger brother's grasp.

"I- I d-didn't know, Damien... I'm s-sorry..."

Wilford looked between the two of them before bolting. He wasn't good at altercations with people he cared about, not after so many years alone and after witnessing such horrors the last time they met.

Seeing his lover run off caused Damien's eyes to widened, and upon realizing what he had done, he let go of Celine immediately, shock and horror filling his deep chocolate hues. "I-I'm sorry! I d-don't know what came over me!"

He backed up, genuinely horrified with himself as Celine watched him nervously, not knowing what to say as she hugged herself for comfort, rubbing the red marks on the pale skin of her upper arm from Damien's vice like grip. Damien turned and ran out the manor, ashamed of himself and unable to look at the fear in his sister's eyes any longer.

"D-Damien!" Celine called after him, climbing to her feet and watching as Damien slammed the door shut as he exited the house, tears forming in his eyes.

Celine ran after him, and while Damien had a larger stride, she was smaller and faster, and caught up with him quick enough, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a stop.

"Damien!" She pulling him down into a hug, holding him tightly despite him trying to pull away and escape her grasp. "Damien, stop, it's okay!"

"It's not!" He exclaimed, tears spilling from his eyes at the thought that he had hurt his own sister.

"Hey, hey," She took his face in her hands and pulled him close, leaning her forehead against his like she always would do when he was upset as a child, her thumbs gently rubbing the tears away soothingly. "It's alright, Damien, it's alright..."

Damien broke down crying and resorted to clinging onto Celine, trying to calm down as she hugged him to her warmly, rubbing his back and running her hands through his hair.

"It's alright, Damien... you didn't hurt me..."

Slowly, after a while of soothing words and comforting touches, Damien's cries were reduced to gentle sniffles, his face still buried in the crook of Celine's neck, his voice nearly inaudible as he whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright," She reassured him, kissing the top of his head affectionately. "You just startled me, is all..."

Damien nodded, continuing to cling onto Celine, who shivered but kept hugging him, trying to comfort him. Her younger brother sighed, he had missed the way Celine would comfort him... he had missed Celine in general.

She pulled away after a while and smiled sweetly at him. "Are you o-okay now?"

"Yes, I think so..." Damien nodded, smiling back just a little bit. "Thank you... I missed that."

"I missed it too," She shivered a bit and wrapped her arms around herself, her stocking feet buried in the snow and causing the cold to sink into her very bones. "...r-reminds me of when we were k-kids."

"Me too. Come on, let's get you back..." Damien smiled softly and put an arm around Celine, leading her back to the manor and out of the snow, feeling content when she smiled and cuddled up against him, shivering softly.

Once they were back in the manor, Damien helped her to sit down on the couch, before he quickly grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around her as he lit up the fireplace. Celine took a deep breath as she nuzzled into the blankets.

"Thank you, little brother..."

"No problem, big sister." Damien chuckled, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around her once more, pulling her to his side and allowing her to rest her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Damien smiled and held her close, feeling content. He had definitely missed his sister after so long away from her.

Smiling and curling up against him, Celine basked in the warmth of her brother's body heat, the blanket, and the fire, and quickly fell asleep. Damien let her sleep, a smile on his face, though it faltered when he remembered Wilford, though he didn't want to move and wake his sister.

Wilford didn't return from wherever he had run off to, causing Damien to sigh and close his eyes. He eventually fell asleep beside Celine.

It wasn't long after that, that Wilford crept downstairs and looked at them, smiling gently as he walked over to Damien and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead, which Damien felt and smiled in his sleep. Wilford smiled when he saw that and brushed some of Damien's hair out of his face, before walking to the door and grabbing his coat.

Celine stirred for a moment, but ultimately remained asleep against Damien, who didn't wake either, both of them sleeping soundly as Wilford left, accidentally closing the door a bit loudly behind him.

Neither of the twins woke, still peacefully sleeping, unaware of what was to come.


	28. Homophobia Hurts

The sun was just rising the next morning when Wilford crept back into the house.

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it heavily, shaking. The entrance had caused Celine to stir, looking over the couch, blinking in confusion as she watched Wilford shake and slump down against the door, curling up.

"Damien." She whispered softly, gripping his shoulder lightly and giving it a little shake, causing Damien to slowly open his eyes.

"...what?" He murmured sleepily, nuzzling back against her shoulder with the intention of returning to sleep after acknowledging whatever his older sister had to say.

"I think something is wrong with William..."

That caught Damien's attention, and the fog of sleep washed away leaving him lucid and concerned for the well being of his lover.

"What? Why?" He mumbled back, getting worried as he sat up and looked at his sister.

"He's against the front door... I- I think he's... crying?"

"Wait... what?"

Celine pointed to Wilford and Damien followed her hand, finding his boyfriend, who was curled up, shaking, his back against the door.

Slowly, Damien stood and walked over to Wilford. He was a little nervous, knowing how Wilford could get when he met any extreme emotion, so he took it slow and steady, making sure to alert the other of his presence first.

"Hey... what's wrong...?" He questioned gently once he got close to the other, bracing himself as he watched Wilford tense and look up at him.

Damien felt his heart break a little bit when he saw Wilford's split lip and bruised cheek, signalling that the other man had been in a fight. Wil sniffled, his eyes red from crying, which only hurt Damien's heart further.

"Oh, baby..." Damien hugged him, glad when he felt the other man hug him back, burying his face in Damien's shoulder, shaking and seeking comfort from his love. "Shush... it's okay..."

Wilford nuzzled more against him and sighed weakly, hurt and stressed and just wanting some love from Damien, who gladly gave it to him in the form of a loving and delicate kiss to the top of his head, making Wilford smile from where he was dampening Damien's shoulder with his quiet tears.

Damien didn't care about his shoulder getting wet, as long as Wilford was okay, Damien would do anything. He held Wilford close for a while more, gently rocking him and trying to soothe him, and eventually it started to work, as Wilford's cries ceased and his sniffled died down.

"There you go, that's it..."

The former mayor murmured a few more soft reassurances, smiling when Wilford pulled back and placed his head gently against Damien's forehead, giving a small sniffle and a smile, looking away when Damien looked into his tear filled eyes, filled with shame that made him avoid the other's gaze.

"It's okay..." Damien whispered to Wilford as he kissed his cheek. "There's nothing to be afraid of... I'm right here."

Wilford nodded weakly, but still avoided meeting his gaze until Damien made Wilford look at him gently. Wilford could see a smile on Damien's face, and he managed to give a weak smile in response before nuzzling his face into Damien's neck.

"They... called me a..." Wilford whimpered a bit and ceased talking, hiding his face.

"You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable..."

In response, Wilford merely whimpered and mumbled what he was called; a cruel and uncalled for homophobic slur that the former mayor would never dare repeat, even in the worst circumstances. The insult was completed by a cruel and violent threat to Wilford's person.

"I'll make sure no one calls you those anymore, or hurts you. I promise." Damien vowed to the other man, holding him tightly while Wil simply whimpered and hid his face again.

So many years of hiding alone in this old manor with only his memories had turned Wilford into a fearful man, such a drastic change from the once loud, boisterous, and confident man he used to be.

Damien held him close, kissing the top of his head again to comfort him.

"I'm... I'm just..." He pulled away suddenly and stood up, hugging himself while looking rather vulnerable. Damien looked at him worriedly, before standing up as well, watching Wilford as he walked off, heading upstairs with a dejected and wounded expression on his face.

Celine watched worriedly, looking at her twin to find that he mirrored the same expression.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~**_  
  
"Go get William for lunch."

After Wilford had vanished upstairs, the twins had left him alone for a few hours while Celine had made lunch, hoping to give the old soldier time to cool off and return to his old self.

"Rigt, got it." Damien nodded and climbed the stairs, approaching Wilford's room and knocking.

"Come in."

Wilford's voice had lost the cheerful, bubbly tone that it usually has, making Damien's heart hurt even more than it had been all afternoon as he slowly opened the bedroom door and walked in.

"Hey, Celine made lunch..." He smiled a little, before frowning in mild confusion as his eyes landed on Wilford, who was sitting by the window, his hair freshly dyed chocolate, almost black, along with his mustache. He was wearing glasses instead of contacts, and a dark shirt and jeans instead of his usual flamboyant attire.

"Not really hungry, Damien. But, tell her I appreciate it."

The older man was smoking again, and had a glass of whiskey beside him. Damien looked him over and frowned worriedly, before asking the question that he already knew the answer to, but had to ask because he simply didn't understand. "Did you... dye your hair and mustache...?"

"Back to my normal colour. Instead of that... ridiculous pink." Wilford nodded slightly and looked out the window, wearing a calm and unbothered expression, aside from the genuine hurt in his eyes, which he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried.

"Ridiculous? I didn't think that the pink made you look ridiculous..." Damien murmured softly, honestly confused by the other's sudden change in personality. Wilford didn't reply. It was suddenly clear to Damien that this was a result of the insults that were said to him.

Damien sighed gently, not knowing what he'd be able to say to the other that could comfort him. "I'll... I'll go tell Celine what you said..."

Wilford nodded and watched as the other left the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned back against the window and let out a harsh sob, trying to keep it quiet so Damien wouldn't hear. Damien glanced at Wilford's door and sighed, going downstairs and up to Celine.

"He wasn't really hungry..."

"William, not hungry? That man is always hungry. I never understood how he stayed so fit. Besides, I made his favorite..." Celine frowned slightly and looked at Damien with a concerned expression.

"That was what he told me... this is getting odd and worrying..."

"Maybe you should try and do something to cheer him up?" Celine suggested with a thoughtful expression, looking over at her brother. "Something sweet?"

"Like what?" Damien looked at Celine with a raised brow.

"Aren't you two together? You'll have to think of something. I mean, I can tell you what I used to do to cheer him up, but, I don't know if you'd want to do the same thing. Maybe something you used to do as kids?"

Damien tried to think of something, looking around him, while Celine watched him and smirked a bit. "You're a hopeless case, little brother."

"Oh shush, older sister."

Celine smirked but stayed quiet after that, putting away the leftovers and making sure there was a generous amount for Wilford to eat whenever he was ready. After that, she started walking around the mansion and cleaning up, by which time Damien still hadn't thought of anything.

"Why can't I think of anything?!" He groaned loudly, laying his head on the dining room table and looking pitifully at his older twin sister seeking her advice.

"Because you're not good at romance?"

"It's just... I'm not used to being the one who... You know..."

Celine gave him a look at his words, before chuckling. "So, you're a bottom, then?"

"You can say that..." Damien looked embarrassed, looking away and covering his face with his hands, while Celine laughed loudly at the new information she'd been presented with.

"My, my, William suddenly developed some bedroom backbone. Try... thinking back to when you were kids. Some memory. Might give you an idea."

Damien sighed but followed her advice and did just that, and it took him a while before he got the perfect idea.


End file.
